Juego de Ajedrez
by rey kon
Summary: la bella Cleo ha sido lastimada y no saben si el pequeño DJ sobrevivira, todo es un juego de ajedrez en donde el objetivo principal es...acabar con el Rey. 11 TEMPORADA , fic relatado por Deuce ( dejen de copiarme sean originales - -)
1. Chapter 1

_**Juego de Ajedrez.**_

Hola, soy Deuce Gorgon y continuare la historia a partir de aquí:

Nosotros estábamos en clases cuando escuchamos el grito de Draculaura, me levante deprisa y sali al corredor, me horrorize en extremo en cuanto vi a mi esposa caer herida, corri hacia ella, mis amigos salían detrás de mi, no me importo en lo absoluto el Hybrid que estaba ahí, era una criatura demasiado imponente, monstruosa, Lala aun estaba sin moverse y Cleo estaba en el suelo sangrando profusamente, yo iba hacia mi mujer mas Clawd y Thad me detuvieron, no querían que me acercara a ella ya que el ser podia dañarme, yo trataba de llegar hasta mi novia, pensando ya lo peor, no podia perderla, a ambos, mi hijo estaba dentro de su madre y ese demonio los había dañado a ambos, a las personas que mas me interesaban en este mundo, avente a Clawd con fuerza para que me soltara al igual que a Thad y corri hacia mi esposa, el Hybrid rugio al verme llegar hasta ellos, quite mis anteojos usando mi poder para convertirlo en piedra, solo queria acabar con el, importándome poco los demás que estaban alrededor mio y que pude también transformar en estatuas mas para mi sorpresa, no funciono! La bestia se lanzo para atacarme cuando en ese momento , las puertas de Monster High se abrieron de golpe y los Perros de Reserva entraban , Brian fue el que se adelanto gritándome

-agachate Deuce!-

Yo obedeci tirándome al piso y con la fuerza con que iba corriendo llegue hasta Cleo y la abrace protegiéndola de los disparos que el rubio descargo.

Toda la escuela gritaba asustada, Fere disparaba al aire para que los estudiantes se dispersaran y que buscaran donde protegerse, Jean Carlo y MacCann disparaban a la par de Brian en contra del Hybrid que se escapaba por las paredes de la escuela, reptando cual murciélago, Draculaura fue también al piso tapándose los oídos y gritando como loquita,yo sostenia a mi mujer pidiéndole con desesperación

-Cleo!resiste por favor!-y colocando mi mano en la terrible herida del abdomen, comencé a temblar, no sentía que estuviera respirando-Cleo!

Fere me escucho

-Brian!-grito-llevate a la chica al hospital, de prisa!

-enterado!-respondio Duvallon cargando a mi novia y corrió hacia la salida conmigo detrás de el-

MacCann y Jean Carlo perseguían a la bestia por todo Monster High, todo mundo corria buscando en donde esconderse, Mis amigos estaban protegiendo a sus novias, Heath quiso intervenir mas una horda de chicas paso sobre el pateándolo

-Heath!-le giro su novia asustada

-que barbaras!parecen vacas-dijo el chico doliéndose

-Greg!-mando Fere de nuevo-dispersa a los estudiantes, que no estorben, Daniel, ayudale!-

-hecho-respondieron ambos y comenzaron a empujar a los chicos-metete al salón y no estorbes!

-ustedes!-gritaba Grimaud-dejen de gritar o les meto una bomba en el trasero!

Y los chicos prefirieron obedecer al momento, Lala aun estaba en el suelo gritando y llorando cuando Fere llego hasta ella, la levanto del brazo y la encañono en la cara

-escuchame bien, mademoiselle Tepes-le amenazo-te vas a callar la boca, te vas a meter en un salón y no vas a estorbar! Por culpa tuya, la nuera de Poseidon esta herida asi que si tu padre me lo pide…vendre por tu linda cabeza…esta claro?

Ula prefirió callarse al momento y asentir muy nerviosa, Clawd llego hasta ella y Fere la empujo hacia su novio gritándoles:

-no estorben y quítense del pasillo!

Ambos obedecieron mientras el perro cargaba de nuevo el arma

Mientras tanto, Clawdeen había ido detrás mio, Brian había metido a mi novia en el auto mientras ella, trataba de parar la sangre al igual que yo, verla en ese estado, me sentía morir

-Cleo-le pedia acariciándola-por favor hermosa….resiste—

Brian en eso hacia sonar la bocina de forma escandalosa

-apurese señora!avance! esto no es un jodido desfile!-

-que pasa?-pregunto Clawdeen-

-esa santa viejita que no se porque esta manejando! Andele abuela, luego me contempla! Ya se que soy guapo!-

-avance ahora!ya no hay autos-le regaño la novia de Thad

-ah..es cierto-sonrio Brian pisando el acelerador-descuiden…llegaremos pronto

En monster High, continuaba la búsqueda del Hybrid, mas como todo mundo sabe, el lugar, si no se conoce bien, es un laberinto

-en donde demonios se metio-decia Mac Cann furioso rastreando alguna pista de la bestia.

Jean Carlo trataba de visualizar todo el lugar, mirándolo todo con detenimiento, de todos los perros, el ex sacerdote era uno de los mejores en encontrar al enemigo en batalla.

-se fue por alla-le dijo al italiano, en efecto, el ser se había colado entre unos muros

-ya lo vi!-dijo Mac disparando sordamente, mas justo debajo de el,estaba la oficina de Buena Sangre que salio sumamente alarmada, aunque no había perdido de vista lo ocurrido en la escuela, y ya había llamado al 911, los marinos y a la guarida nacional.

-que sucede aquí!-pregunto asustada

-abajo!-mando Fere llegando, la profesora obedecio, mas el ser, escapo por una ventana haciéndola añicos,la profesora veia con ojos desorbitados a la terrible criatura que había salido de su escuela

-supongo que usted es la directora de este lugarcito-dijo Fere despues de que la calma regreso-supongo que no nos hemos presentado…somos los perros de Reserva…

-si-respondio la profesora mirándolos nerviosa-ya me habían hablado de ustedes…

Al llegar al hospital, tome a Cleo y la cargue rumbo a emergencias, en cuanto entre, los enfermeros y doctores corrieron hacia mi quitandomela, y colocándola en una camilla, yo estaba en shock…todo lo veia en cámara lenta, mi ropa estaba manchada con su sangre y lo que era peor…ya no había sentido a DJ dentro de ella

Acaso…ya lo había perdido?

Pero…y la visita del futuro? Quizás…el que hubiesen venido de el, había cambiado las cosas? Y si ya no nacian? Y si habíamos perdido definitivamente a nuestro niño?

Yo no supe que hacer mas que derrumbarme, Clawdeen llego a lado mio levantándome antes de que cayera.

-hey!Deuce!

Yo no sabia ni que contestar, solo sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a llorar

Si perdia a Cleo...nada me iba a importar ya en este mundo

No escuche nada, no supe ni cuanto tiempo paso,quizás una hora, miutos, segundos…nada me importaba… estaba realmente ido, solo sentí una terrible rabia que no me cabia dentro…ese ser...ese maldito ser había matado a mi hijo,….habia lastimado a Cleo…su sangre…estaba en mis manos, las mire horrorizado…mi familia se había ido…la había perdido justo frente a mis ojos,…en minutos que tarde en salir a buscar a mi esposa, ese ser le había arrebatado la vida…porque no estuve ahí para cuidar de ella? Porque me tarde en salir a buscarla? Porque no estaba en su salón? Porque estaba tan cerca del Hybrid? …cerre mis manos en un puño y grite con fuerza, tenia tantos sentimientos que me estaban quemando, rabia, ira, odio, frustración, pero sobre todo una profunda tristeza de que una bestia que nada tenia que ver con nosotros, me hubiese arrebatado a la mujer que amaba, sentí como los brazos de mi padre me abrazaban con fuerza, no supe ni a que horas había llegado, yo solo gritaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo

-ella va a estar bien-me decía sosteniéndome-te prometo que va a estar bien-

No podia reaccionar…solo seguía llorando con mas desesperación

-tranquilo cachorro-me pedia el abrazandome con mas fuerza-tranquilo mi amor

Un grito desgarrador continuaba emanando de mi, mis amigos estaban ya ahí, incluso Allysa me veia confusa en brazos de Al,mi madre llegaba corriendo también, yo estaba en el piso, en mitad de emergencias creo, con mi papá a lado mio

-respira-me pedia mama también llegado junto a mi-respira cielo-

-Cleo!-grite furioso

-ella estará bien-me prometio papá en mi oído, aunque también lloraba al notar mi dolor, Maddie comenzaba a hacerlo también

-DJ-volvi a rugir-esa cosa lo mato!

-no cachorro

-lo hizo!-

-te prometo que no, el esta bien, no vamos a permitir que algo suceda…tranquilízate cielo-

Todos nuestros compañeros lloraban ya junto conmigo,Thad se veia sumamente afectado al mirarme al igual que Clawd, creo que jamas notaron tanta debilidad en mi, pero es que me habían dado en donde mas me dolia…mi familia

Fere se acercaba con una inyección en las manos, que yo al momento rechace

-no!-dije haciéndome hacia atrás-

-que rayos es eso?-dijo papá deteniendole-

-si no calmamos a tu hijo le hara daño, con esto dormirá-

-no lo haga!-pedi jalándome mas la aguja penetro en mi y el maldito conde introdujo el líquido, sentí un aturdimiento total en mis sentidos, y perdi el conocimiento, Al le paso a mi hermana a Jean Carlo y le ayudo a mi padre a llevarme a un cuarto, Fere tenia contactos en el hospital y ya tenia todo a nuestra disposición, Maddie se ofrecio a cuidarme, Ram y Nefertari pasaban veloces junto con Nefera a la sala de cuidados intensivos a donde tenían a mi esposa, se preguntaran como es que sé todo lo que sucedió si me quede dormido, veran, despues de lo ocurrido, recolecte datos de todos los presentes y es asi como lo se, fue un dia de pesadilla que preferí guardarlo siempre en mi memoria con letras de fuego para que jamas se me olvidara…

Poseidon había sido avisado por Jean Carlo de lo ocurrido y junto con Al habían ido directo hacia el hospital con la bebe,todos mis compañeros comenzaron a mandar mensajes a toda la RAD y los perros habían llegado al hospital por pedido de Brian, Cleo había sido operada de emergencia ya que como les dije, Fere tenia contactos y ya nos estaban esperando con todo preparado para atenderla, asi que en minutos, aquello estaba ya lleno con nuestros amigos, hasta incluso Lala quien había ido de la mano de su madre, bastante apenada ya que, todo eso, había sido culpa suya

Mi padre suspiraba pesadamente a las afueras de mi habitación, su esposo trataba de consolarlo

-ambos estará bien

-y si…

-amor

-Al…si pierden a su niño…

-no lo harán…

-pero..

-hey, mírame-le pidió el conde-DJ esta bien, de acuerdo? Tu lo tienes dormido, nada va a sucederle…

Poseidon le abrazo con fuerza

-odio ver a Deucey asi

-lo se cariño-le acariciaba Al acompasadamente la espalda a papá para tranquilizarlo-es normal…la ama

-y lo entiendo…si algo te pasara…

_**Muy buenas noches, es un verdadero placer el estar de nuevo con ustedes en este segundo fic, que yo espero, lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo**_

_**En estos últimos días, me han sucedido nuevamente problemas de plagio, una chica en FF copio exactamente mi forma de escribir incluyendo a Poseidon en sus historias, se que no soy dueña de los personajes de mitología mas SI soy la primera en incluirlos en MH y eso es algo que nadie puede quitarme, hay infinidad de dioses a los que pueden incluir sin precisamente ser personajes griegos y esto lo hago por su propio bien, ya que el lector, al momento de estar leyendo sus historias pensara de inmediato: le copio a Rey Kon! Y eso es peor para ustedes que para mi**_

_**Lo segundo, que una chica me pidió copiar mis historias para subirás a su cuenta de Whatpadd, yo también tengo cuenta ahí y no me parece justo que alguien, copie mi trabajo que tanto me ha costado hacer para que solo se quiera llevar el crédito por mis historias, esta mal, es incorrecto y es algo totalmente fuera de lugar**_

_**Ambas cosas me llenan de tristeza, y me hacen evaluar el querer subir mi saga de los perros de Reserva porque nadie me garantiza que no me la roben y que despues, la expongan en otros lugares como propia**_

_**Asi que, con todo el dolor de mi corazón anuncio**_

_**Que NO habrá, saga de vampiros en fictionpress, por temor al plagio, a las malas copias y al que tomen mis personajes sin mi permiso**_

_**Lamento mucho si ya la había anunciado y yo tenia demasiados animos de hacerla, pero con lo sucedido, fue una muestra de que el plagio aun esta rondándome y también el odio de otros escritores en contra mia y su única seguidora, y realmente, no puedo arriesgar mi saga**_

_**Aun sigo escribiendo este fic mas ya había prometido subirla hoy**_

_**Les dejo un gran beso**_

_**Mi total reconocimiento**_

_**Y muchas gracias por leerme**_

_**Sus comentarios son mi mas hermosa paga**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

-Poseidon

El dios cerro los ojos y posaba su frente con la de su marido

-no podría vivir sin ti Al…sin Allysa, o sin Dean…simplemente no sobreviviría-

-tu sabes que pienso lo mismo-acepto el príncipe-pero no pensemos lo peor..Cleo estará bien…es la Leona…y es demasiado fuerte..va a salir de esto..

Mi padre lo miro con angustia

-y si no?...Al…perderemos a Deuce…

El vampiro suspiro

-llamemos al Rey

-eso estaba pensando…

-quieres que lo haga yo?-

-no…yo lo hare….vayamos con Ram y Nefertari a la sala de terapia…y Allysa?

-esta con Jean Carlo…primero asegurémonos del estado de Cleo y le llamaremos

-bien…

-vamos tesoro-

-Lala esta ahí?-pregunto dad

El conde suspiro con molestia

-por favor…no quiero verla ahora…hablare con ella despues…

Poseidon asintió, realmente papá estaba muy enojado con la cobardía de la pequeña vampiro. Nefertari lloraba en brazos de su esposo que se veia realmente consternado, hasta puedo apostar que Nefera también estaba muy afligida, nadie decía nada del estado de mi mujer, Clawdeen estaba con las demás chicas en el pasillo , Thad le abrazaba dulcemente

-saldra adelante-le murmuraba en el oído

La bella lobita solo derramaba lagrimas de tristeza

-es mi mejor amiga-acepto al fin-si algo le sucede…

-nada va a pasar,de acuerdo? Todo estará bien-

Frankie estaba unos asientos apartados, con Holt y Gil quienes trataban de tranquilizar a Draculaura que lloraba con suma tristeza

-esto es culpa mia!-decia llorosa

-claro que no linda-le acariciaba el cabello Stein

-si que lo es…soy una cobarde! No sirvo para nada-

-Lala…por supuesto que no y te aseguro que Cleo no piensa eso ..se sentirá demasiado triste si tu crees eso de ti misma, ella lo hizo por salvarte porque somos mas que amigas…somos como hermanas y lo sabes muy bien-

Lala solo trataba de contener su tristeza, mas realmente, todos pensaban que esa pesadilla era totalmente culpa de su poca valentía que siempre mostraba.

Mientras tanto, en las cloacas de la ciudad, un joven caminaba tranquilamente como si se tratara de pasear bajo la luz del sol, el nauseabundo olor del sitio parecía no importarle,era alto, de muy buen aspecto, cabello castaño, corto y pulcro, ojos de color marron, parecía un joven universitario, sus pasos resonaban entre el agua sucia cuando un licántropo viejo se acercaba a el a todo correr

-mi muchacho-

-mi fiel Clarke-le sonreía el hombre-

-pense que habías sido herido por los perros de Reserva, supe de la escaramuza en la escuela

-asi es, los malditos vampiros como siempre queriendo deshacerse de toda criatura que les estorbe…por eso los mios están tan mermados…tuve que ir por mi mismo a reconocer a las madres de los Hybrids, y creo que heri a una mocosa en el camino…realmente poco me importa…pero dime amigo mio…acaso esta mal que nosotros seamos tratados cuales ratas de laboratorio solo porque esa raza maldita desea que saquemos mas genes de vampiro? No! Tu y yo sabemos que los lobos somos mas poderosos que ellos

-asi es.-aceptaba Clarke con vehemencia- tu sabes que la manada siempre a sido fuerza y vida-

-y como tal, debemos demostrarle a los vampiros que no pueden suprimir la sangre lobuna….los mios destruyeron a los hermanos que estaban trabajando como perros a disposición de los vampiros…son unos traidores-

-trate de estar cerca de ellos para traerte información-dijo de pronto el viejo como disculpándose- ni mi señora Maya lo sabe

El chico sonrio con desprecio

-mi madre prefirió dejarme morir que aceptar que tuvo un hijo hibrido con el antiguo rey de los vampiros, es patética…no merece ser la reina

-mi muchacho…me prometiste no dañarla-le recordó el padre de Romulus

El otro volteo a mirarlo con burla

-se lo que prometi…y lo cumpliré…no desconozco el gran amor que sientes por Maya

Clarke se sonrojo estúpidamente

-y tambien se que ese es el motivo principal por la que me ayudas con mi plan…odias al Rey de los Vampiros

-ese bastardo!-rugio el viejo lobo-es el causante de todo esto-

-asi es…paciencia mi fiel amigo…su mujer es la pieza principal en esto…porque recuerda …En todo **juego de ajedrez**...la reina siempre está para proteger al Rey…y Alice Heigl me dara exactamente el hijo fuerte y poderoso que dara la grandeza a los Hybrids, la nueva raza que dominara…acabaremos con todos los hombres ,lobos y los vampiros y emergerá una nueva raza perfecta

-espero ver llegar ese dia, mi muchacho-sonreia Clarke

-oh…claro que llegara-acoto el joven que abria una puerta de una especie de bunker a muchos pies debajo del subsuelo y en el estaban, una cantidad considerable de Hybrids, devorando carneros en carne viva.

Los perros de Reserva rodearon el hospital, sabían que no podían hacer gran cosa hasta que las cosas se calmaran, y no podían continuar la búsqueda del padre de Romulus hasta que Poseidon y Al se les unieran, mas en ese momento, obviamente no se iban a mover de ahí, Fere le había llamado al Rey y le había contado lo ocurrido y el soberano estaba volando hacia Salem con su esposa, asi que no les quedo de otra mas que esperar, se habían instalado en las dos salidas del hospital, Mac y Brian en la entrada principal mientras Daniel y Greg cubrían la salida, no estaban seguros de que si el monstruo se volveria a presentar en donde estuvieran las dos madres de los futuros Hibridos, aparte, no sabían si solo era uno…o habían mas rondando por ahí.

-puedes creer que haya mas de esas cosas?-preguntaba Greg a Daniel ofreciéndole un cigarro-

-y pensamos que solo había 3 en Salem-

-este era mas grande

-y mas fuerte-acepto el ruso- las balas le rebotaron-

-lo escuche, MacCann le disparon cientos de veces y sabes que el no falla-

-al igual que Fere, creo que este amiguito en especial,es al que estamos buscando

-te refieres…-pregunto dudoso el ruso-

-a que creo que ese…es el líder

Grimaud dio una calada a su cigarro y respondio

-todo esto es bastante complicado…desde cuando hay hybrids y quien los esta escondiendo?-

-lo ignoro-respondio Greg-pero no creo que estén aquí con buenas intenciones, el Rey nos mando regresar a Salem y su esposa esta con el, y nosotros sabemos que cuando ella esta a su lado es porque peligra-

-eso creo-acepto Daniel- y decíamos que este pueblucho era aburrido-

-se ha vuelto mas interesante que L.A.-sonrio su amigo que aunque los problemas eran mayores, se emocionaban al cazar a un enemigo peligroso.

Las horas pasaban y mi mujer seguía aun en el quirófano, papá le había explicado a Ram lo que había ocurrido y mi suegro había reaccionado de muy mala manera

-y eso que tiene que ver con mi hija?-gritaba furico-esos hybrids solo buscan a Lala y Clawdeen no? Maldita sea! Lo destruimos en ese pastizal propiedad de los lobos!

-Ram-pedia su esposa

-Poseidon! Nosotros ayudamos a los lobos y a los vampiros pero estos no ayudaron a mi hija en Monster High!

-y quien crees que trajo a Cleo aquí?-defendio Alucard a los perros- Fere dispuso todo en segundos para atenderla de inmediato-

-eso no justifica que la hayan lastimado! Poseidon, estoy hablando contigo, no quiero oir al estúpido de tu marido

-oye idiota!

-tranquilo AL-le tranquilizaba papá-no es el momento…

-esto es tu culpa-le acuso el faraón a mi padre-tu siempre has metido a la RAD en lios, nosotros solo debemos preocuparnos por nuestra gente no por vampiros y reyes que no nos interesan!-

-que no nos interesan?-le encaro Poseidon-esos vampiros que tanto desdeñas, amigo mio. Fueron los que salvaron a la ciudad peleando a lado nuestro, te parezca o no, nos han dado la mano cada vez que los problemas se han vuelto mas grandes que nosotros, mi esposo es vampiro y por si lo has olvidado, YO, soy un maldito Perro de Reserva también!-

-pues si mi hija muere-le amenazo Ram- prometo destruirte a ti y a todos ellos

-Ramses!-alzo la voz Nefertari-no es momento de amenazas estúpidas, somos una familia…y no quiero escuchar mas peleas cuando nuestra hija esta dentro.

El hombre solo bajo la mirada obedeciendo, se podia notar el terrible dolor que estaba pasando, Poseidon suspiro y camino hacia Al y este lo abrazo con fuerza, aquello parecía una horrible pesadilla.

-es…mi princesa la que esta adentro-decia el faraón con voz quebrada

Incluso Nefera dejo escapar un suspiro doloroso, su madre fue hasta ella abrazándola y la rebelde joven comenzó a llorar, Poseidon miro a mi suegro

-me duele tanto como a ti el que Cleo este herida

-pero ella es mi niña

-esa niña es el amor de mi hijo y si algo le sucede…yo también perderé a Deuce-

El monarca egipcio no pudo mas y solto el llanto, mi esposa siempre había sido su consentida, precisamente por su belleza y valentía, nunca antes había sido lastimada de tal forma que solo deseaba que el doctor saliera para avisarles, que ella estaba bien, mas los minutos se hacían horas y no sabían aun , si Cleo había sobrevivido al ataque o no.

Frankie mientras tanto, se levantaba nerviosa de su lugar, Abbey le imito ofreciendo

-ire por algo de tomar…la espera me esta matando, quieren algo?-

Nadie contesto, todos estaban realmente serios, Abbey fue la única que acepto acompañar a Stein, sus padres también estaban ahí junto con los papas de su novio y hablaban en voz muy baja, Hades llegaba con Persefone y Horus los ponía al tanto de la situación, mi tia comenzó a llorar con mucho sentimiento, todo mundo sabe lo bien que se llevan ambas y lo unidas que son

Creo que todos queríamos ver de nuevo a nuestra bella Cleo caminando altiva como una reina, de esa manera, en que solo ella suele hacerlo

Clawd sobre todo, no dejaba de pensar en los días pasados, cuando ambos habían sido una pareja y reinaban en Monster High. Todo lo ocurrido despues conmigo, la forma en como conquisto a Lala y se convirtió en su novia, eran cosas que no dejaban de estar en la mente de mi amigo…si tan solo, el hubiese puesto mas de su parte, quizás, el estaría con Cleo y yo, con Draculaura, lamentaba no haberlo hecho antes, ahora su destino estaba atado a la hija de Alucard la cual estaba acurrucada en los brazos de su madre sin dejar de llorar.

Maddie no se había apartado de mi lado, dormia en una habitación dispuesta para mi, el conde la había puesto para que me tranquilizara y durmiera en toda la cirugía de mi esposa, de esa manera, no iba a dañarme a mi mismo, mi madre me acariciaba con ternura cuando Nadine, la madre de Heath entro con un te

-tomalo ahora que esta caliente…te hara bien

-eres un sol, querida, gracias-agradecia mi mamá

-como esta?-cuestiono la dama mirándome

-durmiendo como tronco..debo aceptar que Fere pensó acertadamente, si hubiese estado despierto, no se como reaccionaria ante la espera-

-Deuce es fuerte-

-yo lo se..pero ama demasiado a Cleo-

-eso todos lo sabemos

Maddie dejo caer dos lagrimas detrás de sus anteojos

_**Buenas noches, gracias por sus bellos cometarios, aquí les dejo el nuevo chapter**_

_**Espero les este gustando**_

_**Ana! Si que eres valiente, yo me aterro si me ladra un poddle o un chihuahua ._. y es en serio! XD**_

_**Un beso a Brasil con mucho cariño!**_

_**Créanme, yo estaba demasiado entusiasmada en subir la saga de los perros, cada chapter era de cada uno de ellos y la verdad, estaba llena de emoción, pero prefiero reservármela, hasta que tenga los derechos ya en mi mano y presentarlo en forma**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo, mi aprecio eterno**_

_**Espero sus cometarios**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

-si ella muere…perderé a mi único hijo-solto mamá con tristeza sus propios temores

-no pienses en eso-le animo su amiga-Cleo es una mujer muy valiente, muchas veces lo ha demostrado y ha salido adelante-

-Deuce esta sufriendo

-y lo sabemos pero conocemos a su chica y jamas dejara a su novio solo, ella ha peleado contigo Maddie, ha luchado por estar cerca de Deucey y es capaz de desafiarte cada que puede, es una gran mujer…y por eso, se que despertara de esa pesadilla y la volveremos a tener aquí con nosotros

-eso espero querida mia…en verdad, que eso espero

En la sala de espera de terapia, que era en donde solo se encontraban, mi padre, Al y mis suegros con Nefera, todo seguía igual,los doctores solo entraban y salían sin dar noticia del estado de mi esposa.

Poseidon tenia abrazado a su marido por la cintura, descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras el conde le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura, Ram no dejaba de pasearse en una mezcla de furia y desperacion, Manu había llegado con ellos, su cara se veia muy desencajada, el era el cuidador personal de Cleo mas el ataque había sido en la escuela y no había tenido oportunidad de ayudarla, Nefera estaba con su madre, la faraona le estrechaba con ternura

-la golpeare si algo le sucede!-decia furiosa la joven

-shhhh-pedia su madre

-es en serio mamá! La golpeare tan fuerte que no tendrá idea ni siquiera de como se llama la muy tonta, eso le pasa por hacerse la heroína!

-Cleo sabe que la amas-susurro la bella Nefertari a su niña mayor, la cual, cerro los ojos con fuerza y comenzo a llorar de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera del primer piso, Jean Carlo tenia a mi hermanita en sus piernas y ella jugaba con su pato de lo mas feliz

-ok,preciosa, di "padrino"-le pedia el hombre

Allysa lo miraba fijamente

-padrino-volvio a decir el gascon

-pa!-dijo la bebe

-no papá, "padrino" , si me dices "pa" a lado del loco de tu padre, se imaginara cosas –

-ma!-volvio a decir Allysa-

-padrino-insistia Jean-

-ucy!-hablaba la bebe recordando los nombres de todos menos lo que le pedían

Bearne sonrio levantándola y besándola

-eres una pilla, no vas a decir padrino, verdad?

La nena sonreía divertida, el conde de la Fere veia a su pareja jugar con mi hermanita y le parecía lo mas tierno que había visto en la vida pero obviamente no se lo iba a decir,se acerco a ellos sentándose a su lado

-acaso piensas que esa niña te llamara por tu nombre?

-no deseo eso-sonrio el gascon sentando a la beba de nuevo en sus piernas-quiero que diga "padrino"

-no lo dira

-gracias por los animos

-a menos que le des algo a cambio

Jean rio

-Fere, es una bebe-

-corrijo: es una mujer y a las mujeres se les da algo a cambio o no hacen nada por nadie-

-tu siempre tan misógino-

-y por eso me tienes en tu cama

-la niña-le regaño el gascon

-como si nunca oyera a su padre y a su madre hacer el amor, pero te lo demostrare-

El conde saco una paleta de su traje y le pregunto a la bebe:

-Allysa…quien es el?-señalo a su pareja y agitaba el dulce

Mi hermanita miro con ojos codiciosos lo que le ofrecían, las paletas son su delirio y sonriendo dijo:

-pino-en su idioma bebe significaba "padrino"

El gascon sonrio abiertamente besándola

-si preciosa!soy tu padrino!

-lo ves?-dijo Fere abriendo el dulce y entregándole la paleta a la niña- no hacen nada sin algo a cambio, buena chica

Allysa se la llevo a la boquita enseguida, Jean le acariciaba la cabecita con ternura

-es una preciosidad, verdad? -decia mirándola

-si…no esta tan fea-respondia Alberto con desden-para ser mujer

-que tienes en contra de las damas?-le pregunto su pareja

-me caen gordas, solo sirven para dar lata,son chismosas, desagradables , usan mucho maquillaje y hablan hasta por los codos, aaagh. Realmente soy feliz siendo misógino-

Jean sonreía mirando a su ahijada

-no creo que nada de eso aplique a esta preciosidad

-porque Allysa nacio de dos hombres, es perfecta-

-si que lo es-

-la belleza es esencial en un vampiro, es como parte de nuestra naturaleza y los niños nacidos sin mancha de mujer, son muy hermosos, por eso Allysa es divina-

-totalmente de acuerdo-dijo el gascon besando la mejilla de mi hermanita quien comia su paleta feliz

El conde le miraba fijamente, suspiro, desvio los ojos y pregunto algo dubitativo:

-te…gustan mucho los niños verdad?

-por supuesto!

-en serio?

-son lo mas bello del mundo, no hay nada como escucharlos reir…son como pequeños angeles del señor, realmente preciosos-

-por dios! Tu si que eres ridículo-le regaño con burla Fere

-y ahora porque?-sonrio el ex sacerdote que en lugar de enojarse,le seguía el juego, conocía de sobra a su pareja-

-porque ves un bebe en tus brazos y le haces un poema!

-no es verdad…bueno…mas o menos

-tu si que eres muy débil Jean Carlo, no se como has llegado a sobrevivir con ese corazón de dulce que tienes-

-me gusta expresar lo que siento y eso tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, o no estarías conmigo, me equivoco?-pregunto el gascon con una sonrisa

-estas conmigo porque eres muy bueno en la cama-respondio el francés sinceramente-

-la bebe-le regaño Jean Carlo de nuevo

-aaaah, lo ves? Un bebe es una molestia

-no lo es-

-si que lo es, imagínate los pañales, la comida, el estarlo cuidando, eso si que seria una pesadilla viviente

Jean veia a su ahijadita tan tranquila que no creía mucho lo que su pareja le estaba diciendo

-creo que ella lo vale –dijo orgulloso

-esa bebe no es tuya

-ya lo se, pero soy su padrino asi que me toca un pedazo-respondio el ex cura pegando su cara con la de la beba-

-bien, porque pensé que hablabas de un bebe tuyo y mio

-ah no, eso nunca-dijo como si nada Jean-eso si seria un error

-como?-cuestiono Fere mega sorprendido

Disculpen el comentario pero:

OUCH! Eso doliooooo! XD

Acaso Jean no queria un hijo de el?pensaba Fere algo horrorizado

Ni en mi años se imagino algo como eso de su amado Jean Carlo

-no creo que tu y yo seamos viables para tener un hijo, creo que seria la peor equivocacion que cometamos –respondio sabiamente el gascon-y no deseo que pase jamas

El conde estaba realmente en SHOCK!

-bueno…-trato de reponerse-claro…es obvio-tartamudeo- que nosotros…

-descuida, jamas te lo pediría-sonrio su pareja- no creo que una unión tuya y mia pueda dar frutos

Wow wow! Pensó Fere de inmediato, acaso dudaba que lo amaba? O acaso el no lo amaba tanto para concebir un bebe?

Por primera vez, el conde se había quedado totalmente sin poder articular palabra,el gascon continuaba jugando feliz con su ahijada a la cual le sonreía de manera tan tierna, se veia como un amante padre, y le parecio una pésima broma saber que jamas trataría a un hijo de ambos de la manera tan dulce que trataba a Allysa ya que el no queria niños con el

Pero con Danielle, había concebido a Jean Buret….

Eso si que era una afrenta para el presumido conde.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle el porque no queria un hijo de el cuando el Rey entraba con su esposa de la mano, venia con Mac Cann quien le estaba poniendo al corriente del problema.

-es Steve-dijo Jean levantándose y yendo con el monarca con mi hermanita en brazos, Fere tardo en reaccionar y se levanto del asiento siguiendo al monarca.

-tenemos todo cubierto-le informo MacCann.

-bien, no pierdan de vista a ambas niñas, sabemos que lo que busca el Hybrid es protegerlas y alejarlas de nosotros-

-la nuera de Poseidon esta en quirófano-respondio Fere aun confundido –deberias ir a verla, creo que se va a morir

-no seas drástico-le pidió la reina

-querida soberana mia, le he pedido en muchas ocasiones que no me dirija la palabra porque me molesta de sobremanera-respondia el conde altivo-

-como si yo deseara hablar contigo-contesto la reina pero dirigio su mirada hacia Allysa-hola bonita!-dijo en ese tono en que las damas suelen hablarle a los bebes.

-es la bebita de Al y Poseidon-sonrio orgulloso el gascon-

-lo se, ya lo conozco, esta cada dia mas bella-

-por dios Alice-dijo con desden Fere-tu ves un niño y te derrites, por eso tienes tantos hijos!-

La reina le miro con malos ojos pero le contesto con ironia :

-es porque mi esposo si me ama, querido conde y me ha regalado 6 hermosos niños-

OUCH! Eso debio doler XD

Fere respiro de muuuy mal humor , e iba a responder cuando el Rey le detuvo

_**Saludos a todos!gracias por sus comentarios, los veo pronto, aun sigo con este fic, un beso y espero sus comentarios **_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

-es mejor ir con Poseidon, necesito que se incorpore el y Al a la búsqueda de Clarke, yo ire también pero necesito dejar a Alice en buenas manos

-em…amor?

-dime?

-yo no pienso quedarme aquí

-linda

-odio los hospitales y lo sabes, no quiero pasar todo el tiempo en este sitio-

El monarca poso sus manos en los hombros de su esposa

-necesito que te quedes aquí, solo sera temporal, lo prometo, no pienso dejarte desprotegida, Greg y Daniel cuidaran el lugar pero debo saber que estas a salvo y rodeada de gente…podrias hacer eso por mi?

La dama suspiro asintiendo

-de acuerdo

-gracias…ahora, vayamos con Poseidon-

-pero despues de esto, prometes ir de compras conmigo?-le pidió la reina

El rey resoplo con fastidio pero acepto:

-claro..lo prometo-

-muy bien!-sonrio bellamente la dama

-ven, por eso no me gustan las mujeres-dijo Fere siguiendo a los soberanos

El sedante que me habían dado, estaba ya pasando su efecto, asi que me levante bastante atontado aun por el mismo

-Cl..eo-dije

-cariño, descansa-pidio Maddie-

-no..debo…

-Deucey!-dijo tomándome del brazo que yo me zafe bruscamente

-no me toques!-grite furioso-debo ver a mi esposa

-Deuce, su padre aun no sabe lo de ustedes y menos lo de…

-no me interesa!yo debo estar con ella, con mi hijo, necesito saber que ambos están fuera de peligro, asi que no intentes detenerme o te juro Medusa, que pelearemos!

Mi madre no dijo una sola palabra mas, camine hacia la salida, mis amigos al verme, se levantaron, yo corri hacia el elevador, por si a alguno se le ocurria detenerme, créanme en ese momento, no me importaba convertirlos en estatuas, solo queria ver a mi Cleo, entre al ascensor, y a mi mente solo venían imágenes de DJ el dia de su visita, su hermoso rostro, su sonrisa, su carisma, su voz al cantarle a su madre

Mi bellísimo campeón

Volvi a llorar con fuerza

-por favor-pedi a los cielos-no me los quites…no podría vivir sin ellos…sin mi Cleo…toma mi vida pero no la de ella!

El Rey estaba ya en la sala de Terapia, Poseidon le informaba lo sucedido

-nadie nos dice nada, entran y salen sin decir palabra

-es obvio, porque se esta muriendo-dijo Fere como si nada

-hey!-le grito Al- no digas idioteces!

-soy medico querido conde, se lo que pasa alla adentro

Nefertari y su hija comenzaron a llorar desconsoladas

-Fere te juro que si no te callas…-le amenazo Papá

-las amenazas no ayudan-respondio el Rey-creeme, lo he intentado y ni asi guarda silencio

-afirmativo querido Rey-sonrio el frances

-Steve..creo que deberías ir adentro y ayudarla-sugirio su esposa

-eso creo

-milord…no lo dejaran-dijo Ram al monarca

-obviamente no pediré permiso-sonrio el Rey desapareciendo sorprendiendo a los egipcios-

-nosotros los vampiros somos mas practicos que ustedes, señor momia-respondio Alberto con soberbia y tomando asiento sin preocupaciones

El monarca estaba ya en la sala de cirugía de forma incorporea, doctores iban y venían tratando de salvar a mi esposa que se veia sumamente palida, no daban grandes esperanzas, el Rey llego a su lado, sin que nadie notara su presencia, tomo la mano de Cleo, cerro los ojos, respiro con fuerza y todo su cuerpo comenzó a despedir una calida luz blanca envolviendo a mi mujer, puso una mano sobre su abdomen notando que no sentía a DJ, los signos vitales de mi esposa comenzaron a subir. Los doctores estaban maravillados

-no puedo creerlo-decia uno-esta chica estaba por morir y ahora…

-se esta recuperando!-contestaba otro atonito

-es un milagro…gracias a Dios-decia una enfermera bastante asombrada

-por nada-sonreia el Rey saliendo del quirófano

Yo llegaba en ese momento, el soberano se materializaba frente al resto de los que estaban en la sala

-dad-dije bastante agitado

-Deucey-respondio Poseidon, y el y Al me abrazaron sentándome en el sillón

-como es que ya despertaste?-me pregunto algo sorprendido-el sedante que te di era realmente fuerte!-

-estas bien,cachorro?-cuestiono papa preocupado

-estoy bien…solo quiero saber como esta mi Cleo?

En eso, el doctor salio con cara de alegría

-esta respondiendo favorablemente…se recuperara-

Todos dieron un respiro aliviado, yo estuve a punto de desvanecerme nuevamente si no es que Al me sostuvo

-tranquilo cariño,ella estará bien-

Ram estaba agradeciendo con fervor al doctor, al igual que la faraona y su hija, Poseidon por el contrario,se acerco al soberano diciendole un: "muchisimas gracias" con total sinceridad, al cual solo el monarca sonrio sin decir mas, el Rey estaba sin decir una sola palabra, tenia a su esposa tomada de la mano. En cuanto el galeno se fue, miro a mi padre y a mi diciendo:

-el bebe esta en serio peligro-

Creo que de nuevo sentí un escalofrio tremendo

-como?-pregunto Poseidon

-debes despertarlo ya, no lo siento atado a su madre creo que el Hybrid lo separo de ella, y debes hacerlo volver o morirá

-Dad!-dije asustado

-que pasa?-pregunto Ram acercándose

Poseidon me miro, el faraón no sabia nada de su nieto

-lo mejor sera que empiece a desarrollarse y que nazca pronto

-como? Quien? Quien nacera pronto?-bombardeo con preguntas el egipcio

-Deuce?-me pregunto mi padre

-papá…creo que no hay discusión alguna, despierta ya a DJ!-casi reclame histerico

-quien es DJ? Porque nadie me dice nada?que pasa aquí?

Nefertari era obvio que si sabia mas no queria revelarle el secreto al faraón, yo tome aire y me levante decidido

-DJ es el hijo mio y de Cleo

-como?-grito Ram

-lo que oye…Cleo esta esperando un bebe y esta en serio peligro ahora, faraón. Se que no es el momento ni la forma de revelarle de su nieto pero…no pienso perder a mi hijo…papá lo ha mantenido escondido y dormido dentro de su madre mas ahora…debemos despertarlo ya

-y porque demonios no se me había informado de esto?-dijo furioso Ramses

-quizas es por la forma en que esta gritando, señor momia-dijo Fere con sorna

-embarazaste ami hija?-me reclamo colérico el faraón encarándome mas Poseidon le contuvo

-cuidado con tu forma de hablarle que es mi hijo!

-eso amor!dale su merecido- le animaba Al

-como demonios.!...Cleo es una niña aun. No va a tener ningun bebe!

-su hija es mi esposa! –decidi gritarle la verdad- y si alguien debe decidir por su bienestar soy yo!

-es tu prometida no tu esposa!

-lo es desde hace mas de un año-le encare-fuiste tan tonto de darme tu firma consintiendo sin saberlo Ramses, tome a tu mas preciado tesoro y lo hice mio y ahora, mi familia debe estar conmigo y yo decido, que mi hijo nacera te parezca o no!

-el es el padre-interrumpio el Rey-tiene derecho de decisión

-el jamas…

-Ram!-le grito Nefertari-deja tu necedad y alégrate de que Cleito esta bien….estara sana, tiene a un gran hombre a su lado y nos dara un nieto…acaso no es suficiente? Llorabas hace unos minutos por su salud, ahora, alégrate por su felicidad…y si vas a actuar como un loco egocentrico…te perderas el nacimiento de tu nieto…tu decides mi señor…

La voz de la dama había sido bastante imponente y solo le quedo al pobre faraón, asentir cual niño obediente

-bien-sonreia Nefertari-mucho mejor…esperaremos a que lleven a la nena a la habitación y despertaran a DJ-declaraba feliz y radiante la bella mujer

Yo suspire aun aturdido por lo que pasaba

Era real

DJ iba a ser ya despertado….

Despues de tanto sufrimiento, una hermosa luz..comenzaba a vislumbrarse en mi futuro.

Papá se sento a lado mio abrazandome

-veo que tendras lo que tanto me pediste

Yo medio sonreí

-no a este precio

-lo se

-dad…

-dime cachorro

-crees…que llegue a ser un buen padre?-

El me sonrio acariciandome el rostro

-seras el mejor de todos…

Yo lo abrace con fuerza

-te amo papá

-y yo a ti…tanto que hasta da asco-

Sonreí al escucharlo

-definitivamente!

_**Hola a todos, pido una disculpa por actualizar hasta ahora pero andábamos paseando en la camioneta de Poseidon :k**_

_**El y Dave nos invitaron y Dylan y yo pues aceptamos! XD**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio mil**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Y espero sus reviews**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Al bajo al primer piso a llevar las buenas nuevas de la recuperacion junto con Nefertari, aunque se que mas bien, lo que deseaba era ver a mi hermanita quien estaba ya llorando en brazos de su padrino

-fue demasiado tiempo sin ti-le sonrio el gascon muy paciente

-lo lamento, no la sentí llorar-

-se estaba portando muy bien hasta hace unos minutos que pidió mamá

-no puede estar mucho tiempo sin mi, verdad preciosa?

Allysa se acurrucaba en su madre de forma mimosa

-como esta Cleo?

-mejor, el Rey la ayudo y esta en recuperación

-me alegra oir eso

Mis amigos gritaron de alegría en cuanto Nefertari les dio la noticia, Lala sobre todo, había suspirado con alivio, su padre la miro de muy mala forma y hablándole a su bebita dijo:

-vamos con papi, amor-

Y volvio a lado de Poseidon,sin acercarse a su hija mayor,realmente le tenia muy desilucionado

Lala prefirió no mirarlo, cada vez se sentía mas alejada de su progenitor.

Tardaron aun, una hora mas en bajar a piso a mi esposa, Allysa había podido pasar con su madre a la sala de terapia y jugaba ya con mi papá feliz,yo estaba acostado en el mueble tratando de no exaltarme, ya que mi mujer iba a necesitarme todo el tiempo a su lado, descansaba la cabeza en las piernas de Al mientras el sonreía al oir las risas de mi hermanita y su esposo, Fere veia este hermoso cuadro familiar del otro lado sentado, el Rey hablaba con el faraón y su esposa había entablado una conversación con mi suegra y Nefera, Jean Carlo estaba sentado a lado de el frances leyendo una revista, el conde no se veia nada contento de que su peor rival, dicese Al, tuviese una bella hija, y que mi papá le hubiese regalado también, un pequeño mas que yacia en su interior, Dean también estaba por nacer, ya que la promesa que Cleo le había pedido al esposo de mi padre era, que el y DJ crecieran juntos y yo me sentía doblemente feliz, de tener ya en camino a ese hermoso par que me había robado el corazón en cuanto los conoci, mi padre alzaba a Allysa quien reia feliz y emocionada de ser el "avión pelona" de su papi y este hermoso par, podia causar la envidia de cualquiera que los mirara cuanto se amaban padre e hija.

-ire a buscar agua-dijo Fere molesto

Su pareja le detuvo

-descuida, yo ire a buscarla por ti

-no es necesario

-pero quiero hacerlo-le sonrio el gascon- sabes que me agrada servirte

-si tu lo dices-respondio bastante serio

-helada?-cuestiono Jean Carlo

-eso lo sabes de sobra-

-de acuerdo, no tardare-e iba a tomar su mano pero el conde la retiro con desden

Eso solo indicaba una cosa para el pobre ex sacerdote

Estaba en problemas!

El cual le miro algo sorprendido

-pasa algo?

-de que?-pregunto Fere con soberbia

-no se…tu dimelo-

-por supuesto que no-dijo el conde sin mirar a su pareja

-Fere

-que?

-que hice?

-aah mira, si no vas a ir por mi agua, yo ire!-se levanto molesto el francés saliendo sin decir mas y dejando a su compañero bastante sorprendido

Y ahora que mosca le había picado al conde?

Alberto estaba en verdad, furioso, lo que era peor, tenia una terrible mezcla de sentimientos que le estaba carcomiendo, y uno de ellos era…tristeza

Odiaba sentirla

Siempre la había bloqueado de su interior para asi poder funcionar casi como una maquina sin sentimientos, pero, el saber que Jean no deseaba hijos con el, le dolia en extremo

Porque no los queria?

Acaso lo consideraba demasiado demoniaco para tener una familia con el?

El conde suspiro frente a la maquina de sodas, saco un par de monedas, las metio y tecleo el numero de la botella de agua, esperando a que bajara por el conducto hasta que oyo una voz detrás suyo

-de verdad creiste que el tendría un hijo contigo?

Fere volteo y no era otro mas que Al que le sonreía con burla

-disculpa, estoy ocupando esta maquina, busque otra conde Tepes-le respondio con desden

-ya estas por desocuparla-dijo el esposo de papá mirando lo que la maquina ofrecia- problemas en el paraíso?-

-no se de que hablas

-note tu actitud con Jean Carlo-

-aun estoy en ceros

-claaaro-sonrio Al con burla y metiendo las monedas a la maquina asegurándose de que su enemigo mirara sus sortijas claramente-y yo que iba a preguntarte cuando iba a ser la boda-

-no pienso unirme de manera tan ridícula como ustedes en una fiesta tan desagradable-

-pero estuviste en ella-le regreso el conde rumano

-porque Jean vino

-el si fue invitado…tu no

-como si yo quisiera venir a tu estúpida boda-rio Fere

-di lo que quieras Alberto pero, tu y yo sabemos, que desearías con el alma, todo lo que yo tengo-

-y que es lo que tienes?-cuestiono el francés

-un matrimonio por amor, una bella hija y uno mas dentro de mi que hare nacer muy pronto, y tu mejor que nadie sabe que si no me cuido, podría encargar miles de bebes porque mi esposo, me ama tanto que no le importaría tenerme preñado siempre…ahora dime …Fere…porque Jean no quiere hijos tuyos?

El príncipe había dado en el clavo, Alberto no sabia ni que decir

-la respuesta es muy sencilla querido líder-le respondia Al acercándose, realmente estaba disfrutando esto- quien en su sano juicio…querria un hijo de ti? Si sabes que eres la peor escoria de los vampiros…desdeñaste a Kayron desde su nacimiento, tu crees que Jean te ha perdonado eso? Que desee ver como abandonarías a su hijo? Creo que todas esas respuestas ya la sabes…y asi como yo lo tengo todo…tu…no tienes nada..y jamas tendras nada-

Tomo la soda que había caído de la maquina, y le sonrio con burla a su líder, dejándolo bastante se la había guardado muy bien a Fere por haber estado coqueteando con mi padre frente a el en la RAD.

Créanme…a veces se pone bien perrita XDD

Cleo había sido llevada ya a piso, en cuanto nos dejaron pasar, entre primero y la vi, dormida cual bella durmiente, fui directo hacia ella y la bese con fuerza

-te amo hermosa-dije con ternura-te amo demasiado, no vuelvas a hacer eso, me asustaste, no puedes dejarme solo, recuerda que me lo prometiste, que jamas me volverias a dejar-

Ella aun seguia dormida, el Rey se aparecio detras de mi mientras que Poseidon entraba furtivamente a la habitacion, no podian estar mas de uno en ella

-aun duerme por la anestecia-dijo el soberano-es momento de hacerlo

-cachorro, hazte a un lado que tu padre va a trabajar-dijo papa con vanidad

Yo obedeci, el puso su mano en el abdomen de mi esposa, cerro los ojos y una energia dorada comenzo a correr por Cleo de forma impresionante, el monarca de los vampiros, sanaba tambien el cuerpo de mi mujer y en cuanto Poseidon termino, el Rey me hablo

-ven

Me acerque a el lentamente

-coloca tu mano aqui

Yo obedeci poniendo mi mano en el estomaguito de Cleo, el Monarca puso encima de la mia la suya

Senti una vibracion especial

Y ademas...

Note un pequeño latido

-es tu hijo...ya desperto

Creo que jamas senti una alegria igual, DJ estaba ya formandose dentro de su madre

-por dios-dije llorando de nuevo

Si,ultimamente estoy muy sentimental XD

Papa me abrazo con fuerza besandome

-tiene una gestacion de 2 meses, debe tener absoluto reposo, minimo una semana, cure sus heridas pero debe cuidarse por el bebe-mando el Rey

-descuide, la cuidare con mi vida..mil gracias!-dije con vehemencia-le debo mas que mi vida, la de mi familia!

-descuida-sonrio el monarca-

Cleo suspiro moviendose en sueños

-es mejor dejarla descansar-dijo papa-ademas, creo que tenemos trabajo que hacer

-Greg y Daniel se quedaran aqui a hacer guardia en el hospital junto a mi esposa, el resto de nosotros, iremos a buscar a Clarke, necesito hablar con el-

-dad, deja a Allysa conmigo, yo la cuidare-ofreci-no pienso moverme y cuidare a la reina tambien, cuente con eso, mi señor-

-te lo agradezco-me sonrio el hombre

-bien, vayamos entonces-dijo Poseidon-tenemos una cuenta pendiente con ese Hybrid-

De buena gana me hubiese unido a la caceria, mas en ese instante, tenia que cuidar de mi esposa y de mi hijo, y de mi pequeña hermanita ya que Al de seguro, iba a unirse a la caceria

En cuanto el Rey salio, los perros recibieron ordenes estrictas, los dos que iban a montar guardia, no iban a dejar pasar a ningun enemigo, si se presentaba, llamarían de inmediato por refuerzos, la RAD estaba ahí también, mas no era conveniente en involucrarla en los lios de los vampiros, asi que lo primordial era, ir en busca de Clarke, Clawd se paro decidido diciendo:

-yo se donde vive, los llevare a su casa-

Lala lo miro algo asustada

-lobito…-le pidió-no iras a…

-si el guarda información acerca del monstruo que ataco a Cleo, se la dare, aunque sea el padre de uno de mis mejores amigos

-te acusara de traición, por favor, no te involucres-

-no me interesa!-

-acaso pretendes que tu novio guarde secretos que puedan ayudar a los tuyos, Draculaura?-le pregunto bastante molesto su padre, la chica se movio nerviosa

-n..o quise decir eso…es solo…que no quiero que Clawd se meta en lios con su manada-

-no pertenezco a ella, Lala-dijo mi amigo decidido-y menos ahora que ese Hybrid lastimo a Cleo, si alguno de la manada esta ayudando a esa bestia…te aseguro que no merece mi lealtad-

_**Hola, contesto algunas preguntitas que me habían dejado y que no había podido responder, discúlpenme :k**_

_**Jean aun lleva la letra D? por dios! No .-. XD Fere lo mata si la llega a ver, asi que no, ya no la lleva desde que es pareja de Alberto**_

_**La reina no quiere hijos del Rey? ._. ella tiene 6 hijos con el Rey! XD creo que entendiste mal amiga, la soberana se burlaba de Fere porque Jean no quiere hijos con el**_

_**Al pedirá la cabeza de Lala? No..al menos no por lo pronto XD**_

_**Como se llaman los hijos del Rey y que aspecto tienen? El aspecto y personalidades los reservo para mi saga los nombres son, de acuerdo a la edad:**_

_**Brandon, Alan, Allison, Sebastian, Samantha y el pequeño Santiago**_

_**Y dejen que el fic avance para que sepan como va a terminar, no se desesperen**_

_**Creo que eran todas las dudas, nos vemos pronto**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**Espero sus comentarios : ) **_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Y sin dar mas explicaciones a su novia, se adelanto hacia la salida, el Rey le pidió a su esposa quedarse dentro del hospital, y Al me había dejado ya a Allysa conmigo y Maddie, mi hermanita se había quedado dormida asi que no iba a llorar por su madre por un tiempo, la reina beso a su esposo prometiéndole también a mi padre que cuidaría de la nena.

Todos entraron a los autos y siguieron las indicaciones de Clawd, tenían que averiguar quien era ese peligroso Hybrid.

Maddie y yo volvimos al cuarto de Cleo, Nefertari habia ido a la cafeteria con su hija mayor ya que no habia comido absolutamente nada en todo el dia,me sente a lado de mi esposa cuando el faraón entraba a la habitación

-Deuce…podemos hablar?-me pregunto muy serio

Yo me levante colocando a Allysa en su cochecito, Al me la había dejado dormida en mis brazos,la bebe suspiro relajandose en la carreola, la tape y fui hacia mi suegro, sentía que le debía una platica al faraón y era el momento de tenerla

-podrias vigilarla un momento?-le pedi a mi madre

-seguro, no te preocupes

Me dirigi hacia la salida cuando Maddie hablo

-Ramses…solo acuérdate que el ya es el esposo de Cleo

El egipcio prefirió no decir una sola palabra y salio primero, yo mire a mamá e hice una mueca como de: " si que esta molesto"

Le segui hacia el final del corredor. El miraba por la ventana,camine quedandome a prudente distancia, no porque le tuviera miedo, si no porque le debo respeto, es el padre de Cleo y el abuelo de mi hijo.

-Deuce-dijo el

-señor-comence diciendo

-llamame Ram

-bien…Ram…lamento si fui muy rudo con usted es solo

-no…actuaste como yo lo haría-dijo mirándome, creo que note cierto orgullo en su mirada-realmente eres un buen padre y esposo-

-lo primero apenas lo intentare pero créame que deseo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, Cleo me dara el mas hermoso regalo que nadie antes me haya dado, para ambos y pretendemos darle a nuestros hijos los mejores ejemplos que nos han inculcado y todo lo que hemos aprendido de ustedes

El faraón me escuchaba atentamente, yo continue

-de usted, le enseñare a DJ, el orgullo de sus raíces egipcias, es un príncipe que en sus venas corre ser descendiente de un poderoso monarca, que se sienta privilegiado pero que a la vez trate a sus amigos con la humildad digna de un Rey,de Maddie, le enseñare la valentía de una mujer que se levanto a pesar de tantas desgracias que le ocurrieron, nada es imposible cuando tienes la voluntad de hierro de su abuela, pueden injuriarte mil veces y mil veces mas te levantaras mas fuerte que antes, de Nefertari, le enseñare la prudencia y la ternura que es el equilibrio perfecto en un reinado, de Poseidon, la bravura y la tenacidad que solo el Dios del Mar es capaz de mostrar,que aun con tal poderío en sus manos, es la persona mas humana que he conocido, y de Alucard, la soberbia de un príncipe y la tenacidad de pelear por el amor verdadero en contra de cualquier persona aun su propia familia por encontrar la felicidad, DJ sera muy afortunado de tener a tantos héroes de quien tomar ejemplos, y créame, que yo tratare de guiarlo lo mejor que pueda…porque deseo que mi hijo tenga, una hermosa vida-

Ramses solo me miraba sin decir una sola palabra, al final, el me abrazo con fuerza

-creo que el principal ejemplo de grandeza que DJ puede tener…es de su propio padre, Cleo tuvo mucha suerte en encontrarte chico-

-la suerte fue mutua faraón-dije sincero

El me sonrio

-ahora..quiero pedirte un gran favor

-si?

-quiero que te cases con mi hija, en una gran boda-

-señor, yo se lo prometi a mi esposa pero…aun no cuento con posibilidades, tengo dinero propio que he ahorrado por años y con eso deseo comprar un hogar para nuestra familia-

-hazlo!mas es costumbre que el padre de la novia pague la boda

Yo negué con la cabeza

-lo lamento pero…se lo prometi a Cleo que yo mismo le pagaría la boda de sus sueños-

El me coloco sus poderosas manos en mis brazos y me miro fijamente.

-Deuce…creo que mi hija se merece esa gran fiesta despues de lo que ha pasado, permite que seamos nosotros quienes nos encarguemos de todo…ya tendras toda una vida por delante para demostrarle a Cleo lo hombre que eres-

-pero…

-compra su hogar…eso es mas importante que una fiesta…pero antes de que nazca mi nieto…quiero que su madre este casada con el padre de su hijo…

Yo suspire, no me gustaba mucho la idea, no de casarme! Eso jamas, era mi gran sueño, si no de no poder costearle la boda a mi esposa, pero lo que Ram me pedia era realmente justo, su honor estaba en juego y yo no queria habladurías en la sociedad con mi esposa que acepte.

-de acuerdo

-bien!-sonrio orgulloso-descuida hijo, te aseguro que sera la mas fastuosa fiesta del siglo-

-permitame ayudar con los gastos-

-no…yo lo pagare íntegramente

-deberiamos consultar con Poseidon y Maddie-le pedi

-no te preocupes, tu padre acaba de pagar su propio casamiento y yo puedo encargarme de todo, descuida….tu solo concéntrate en cuidar de Cleo, de acuerdo?

No estaba muy seguro mas no quise discutir mas, que solo sonreí, Ram se veia bastante satisfecho con que yo hubiese aceptado que el pagara la boda

Mientras tanto, los demás, habían arribado al hogar de Romulus, Clawd les indicaba donde era, realmente era una casucha bastante destartalada que no daban uno un quinto por ella, estaba cerca de los linderos de la montaña y no había vecinos en derredor, los perros se bajaron amartillando las armas

-esperen-pidio el Rey-primero preguntemos si esta Clarke, no entraremos a la vivienda

-creo soberano mio que están de mas las consideraciones-reclamo Fere

-no venimos a pelear-

-entonces a que carajos venimos hasta aca? A hacer un jodido censo de vivienda?

-tranquilizate-le pidió Jean Carlo posando su mano en el antebrazo de su pareja mas el conde se jalo molesto

-no me pidas que me tranquilice, que no estoy loco! Y no me vuelvas a tocar-exploto el francés dejando a todos mirándolo bastante sorprendidos

-que le pasa a Mademoiselle?-pregunto Poseidon al oído de su esposo,Al se volteo diciendo lo que pasaba en secreto a lo que papá sonreía

-tomala!-decia riendo- si que debio dolerle

-esta mas que furioso, creeme amor, que me gusta verlo asi-dijo el esposo del dios con malicia-

-me encanta cuando te pones cretino-coqueteo papá

Al le dio un corto beso diciendo:

-demuestramelo mas tarde-

-eso júralo!-respondio Poseidon mordiéndose los labios con deseo

Jean Carlo tocaba a la puerta y Romulus salía con cierto temor

-que quieren aquí?-dijo mirándolos

-vendemos Avon, no se te ofrece nada?-pregunto Brian con burla y antes de que el chico respondiera, MacCann le encañonaba

-en donde esta tu padre?

Romulus estaba mas palido que un pan de caja.

-a eso se le llama sutileza-dijo con ironia el Rey-

-no lo se-respondio tartamudeando el joven con terror

-necesitamos hablar con el-interrumpio Clawd-por favor amigo, dinos en donde esta?

-te repito que no lo se, tiene días sin aparecerse en casa!

-esta con Maya?-pregunto Alucard

-n…o…la señora ha estado alejada de la manada todo este tiempo-

-que extraño-dijo el Rey-la ultima vez que la vi…

-ahí están!-grito alguien detrás de ellos

Todos voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia atrás y una gran horda de hombres lobo venían furiosos hacia ellos

-tu!-señalaron al Rey-tu mataste a nuestra amada Maya!-

-disculpa?-pregunto el soberano sin inmutarse

-nuestra Reina a muerto! Los lobos pedimos venganza!

Y todos comenzaron a aullar con fuerza, los perros se agruparon en derredor de su monarca.

-y ahora que se fumaron estos?-pregunto Brian con extrañeza.

-eh…señor-dijo Poseidon-esto no me gusta..son muchos

-demasiados-respondio Al amartillando sus Jackall-

-que demonios les pico a estos animales?-dijo Fere con desden

-no tengo idea-respondio el Rey

-muerte a Heigl!-grito uno- muerte a los perros de Reserva!

Y una gran manada de hombres lobo, bastante feroces corrian hacia ellos decididos a asesinarlos,Clawd se escondio detrás de el soberano mientras sus guardaespaldas comenzaban a disparar iniciando una batalla

Los lycans estaban ya sobre ellos, uno tiro a Brian luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con el, el Rey saco su arma y disparo rápido y certero contra el lobo, mas no lo había asesinado

-no los maten!-ordeno-solo hiéranlos

-estas loco?-se hacia notar Fere entre el sonido de las balas-ellos quieren nuestras cabezas!

-ya di la orden!-volvio a decir el monarca disparando tambien-no se atrevan a desobedecerme, no los maten!

El francés bufaba furioso pero hacia lo que le pedían y sus compañeros también, disparaban en las piernas, los brazos, en ningun lugar que pudiera poner en peligro su salud, Poseidon atravezo con su tridente a un lobo que estuvo a punto de lastimar a Al, tomo a su esposo y lo coloco detrás de el mientras invocaba a una poderosa ola que los llevaba lejos de ellos, aunque algunos de los lobos, trepaba a los arboles para no ser arrastrados por la corriente y no podia invocar al rayo porque podría lesionarlos de muerte, Jean Carlo se daba a la tarea de herir por su cuenta a varios mas sin dejar de observar a su pareja en la batalla, Fere parecía sumamente furioso y eso le preocupaba mas que los lobos que les rodeaban, los cuales estaban llegando con mas prontitud

_**Hola a todos! Buen domingo, espero que les este gustando la historia**_

_**Un mega beso y nos vemos luego**_

_**Espero sus comentarios!**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	7. Chapter 7

-esto no me esta gustando!-gritaba MacCann quien estaba peleando algo alejado de los demás-estan llegando por montones!

-y todos son feos!-completo Brian dandole un puñetazo a un enemigo

El Rey sabia que no podia pelear contra toda una gran manada de hombres lobo y si lo que decían era cierto…ahora ya no tenían a una reina que los guiara, asi que tomo a Clawd de la chamarra diciendo:

-no digas una sola palabra de acuerdo?-

El chico asintió asustadísimo

-si dan un paso mas, lo mato-amenazo el monarca con firmeza colocando la pistola en la cabeza de mi amigo.

Todos los lobos rugieron pero se detuvieron al instante

-es solo un niño!-gritaron algunos lycans

-si ustedes dicen que asesine a Maya…que me impedirá lastimarlo?-

La manada no se movio, el Rey tenia asido a Clawd mientras le encañonaba diciéndole

-debemos salir de aquí…entraras a mi auto, de acuerdo?

Mi amigo asintió

-retirada-mando-

Y todos obedecieron, papá se aseguro de que Al estuviese ya en su lugar y entro deprisa al volante, arrancando detrás del Rey

-se llevo a un chico Wolf-decian los licántropos furiosos-El mato a Maya!

Los perros iban siguiendo al Rey detrás de el en la carretera, MacCann iba con Brian en su auto, papá y AL en otro y Fere cerraba la formación con Jean a su lado

-hacia donde vamos?-pregunto el gascon al ver que el auto del soberano iba hacia la ciudad

-no tengo idea

-crees que Maya este muerta?

-yo que se-respondio Fere con desden- no soy adivino, lo sabes?

El gascon le miro fijamente

-ok, dime que fue lo que hice mal?

Alberto prefirió no decir ni media palabra

-hey

-que?

-contesta

-no pasa nada!

-no empieces con esto de nuevo-reclamo su pareja ya molesto-se que algo sucede

-no pasa nada!es todo este maldito problema, odio esta ciudad, quiero volver a mis asuntos , tengo mil cosas que hacer que no he terminado por estar en este problema y he perdido mucho tiempo estando contigo también-

-entonces, estas molesto porque te quito tiempo?-pregunto algo sentido Jean

Fere le miro

-digamos que yo pierdo mas si no trabajo en un dia, si comparamos costos, yo gano 10 veces el doble de lo que tu generas en una sola jornada..es obvio que me moleste no generar dinero por estar contigo, el amor no me hace rico-

OUCH! Hasta a mi me dolio! XDDD

Jean Carlo solo se volteo sin decir una sola palabra mas, Fere solia ser bastante mierda cuando queria.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital., mi esposa comenzó a despertarse, era ya enteramente de noche y nuestros amigos se habían ido ya a casa, solo Ine, se había quedado junto con Maddie, Lala para hacerle compañía a la reina, Horus también vigilaba el edificio junto con Gore, los faraones estaban en el pasillo con los que aun estaban ahi,mi novia me busco entre la pelumbra que solo una lamparita de noche iluminaba, me acerque a su lado acariciando su cabello

-hola hermosa

-Deucey-respondio ella comenzando a llorar, yo la abrace con fuerza reconfortandola

-todo esta bien, preciosa…no te asustes

-tuve tanto miedo!

-lo se amor…yo también…cielos, Cleo, no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca mas

-lo lamento-respondio con un puchero adorable-crei que no te volveria a ver

-siempre me volveras a ver-prometi-cada dia de tu vida estare junto a ti y aun despues de la muerte…ire a tu lado-

Ella me abrazo atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo

-te amo Deucey…te amo muchísimo

-y yo a ti…como te sientes?

-como si miles de mamuts me hubiesen pasado encima-

Yo rei

-los mamuts ya no existen

-y el de Abbey?-me pregunto mirándome

-aaah touché, buena esa-

-Deucey…

-dime?

-que me paso?

Le explique toda la pesadilla que yo había vivido ese dia, ella me escucho con su carita costernada

-senti morirme Cleo…cuando te vi ahí tirada en el pasillo

-lo lamento amor

-shhh…no hablemos mas de eso

-porque no siento dolor?-se miro el abdomen

-porque el Rey te curo…pero..no debes levantarte aun de la cama-

-pero estoy bien!-

-de la herida ya pero…-sonrei mirándola- papá decidio despertar ya a nuestro bebe-

Cleo hizo una exclamación de sorpresa llevándose las manitas a su boca

-en serio?-me pregunto asombrada

-si…y debes pasar dos semanas en reposo, tienes dos meses de gestación y debemos asegurar que DJ comience a crecer sano y hermoso dentro de mami-

Ella comenzó a llorar sosteniéndome con fuerza

-no puedo creerlo! Al fin, mi bebe nacera!-

Yo bese su frente con veneración

-si hermosa…nuestro DJ al fin viene en camino

Cleo se veia sumamente radiante con la noticia

-por el, puedo quedarme meses en cama! No me importaría en lo absoluto-

-se que lo harias pero…debes prepararte para nuestra boda

-como?-la sorpresa fue en aumento de nuevo

-Ram ya sabe lo de nuestro hijo

Algo parecido a un terror apareció en su carita

-por dios…

-descuida…lo tomo bastante bien y …me pidió de favor…pagar nuestra boda

-acepta!-casi me grito

-pero Cleo

-Deuce, tenemos que ahorrar para la llegada de DJ,se lo que me prometiste pero, no importa realmente quien ponga el dinero, tu pagaste ya nuestra boda hace un año…me diste la mas hermosa unión que una mujer puede pedir…cumpliste tu palabra…deja que sea el quien pague todo-

-Cleo…no me siento muy a gusto si..

-amor-dijo ella tomándome el rostro-lo mas importante..es nuestro hijo, que le demos un hogar y no quiero que pienses que tu haras todo solo, yo cooperare contigo porque…deseo darle el mejor de los ejemplos…papá desea regalarnos la boda, bien…es solo una fiesta…tu..me regalaras una vida y estoy ansiosa por vivirla-

Yo bese a mi esposa con ternura

-lo se..te amo bonita

-y yo a ti amor-me acaricio con dulzura, estaba por volver a besarla cuando Allysa se despertó llorando.

-ups…perdona…es pelona-

-esta aquí?-pregunto sonriendo

-si…Al se unio a la caza del Hybrid con los perros-respondi levantándome y yendo al cochecito en donde saque a mi hermanita-shhhh, tranquila preciosa

-maaaaaa!-lloraba la nena

Cleo se incorporo un poco

-hola linda!

-no te levantes aun-le pedi regresando a la cama

-lo siento-dijo mi esposa sonriendo-ponla aquí, esta inquieta por Al-

-a de tener hambre-sugeri-y un cambio de pañal-

Allysa lloraba y pataleaba mas fuerte

-tranquila linda-dijo mi esposa-no te da gusto verme?

Mi hermanita volteo a verla y aun entre lagrimas le dijo:

-clo

-si…soy Clo-dijo dándole muchos besitos a la nena-ahora viene mamá

-maaaa!-lloraba nuevamente

Al entraba en ese momento a la habitación

-lo lamento, linda, ya esta mamá contigo-dijo alzando a la nenita, besándola y mirando a mi esposa-que gusto me da verte despierta-y le regalo un beso en la frente

-y papá?-pregunte mirando a su esposo algo confundido

-iban rumbo a la casa de Maya, pero escuche a Allysa llorar y tu papá me mando para aca, prefiere que este aquí con ella, las cosas no pintan nada bien

-porque?-pregunte inquieto

-han asesinado a la reina de los lobos-nos informo Al

-como?-preguntamos mi esposa y yo al mismo tiempo

-y algo me dice que vendrán al hospital, debo hablar con la RAD, esto no esta nada bien

-mi padre-pregunto mi mujer

-Ram esta vigilando este sitio, debo hablar con todos, pero tu necesitas descansar,…cachorro. Podrias pedirles que vengan?-

-seguro-dije-ahora vuelvo amor

Bese a mi esposa y Sali, Al cambiaba el pañal de mi hermanita

-tu descansa leona…nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-

-pero..

-descuida…no dejaremos que lleguen al hospital, ni los Hybrids, ni los lobos…

Dos enemigos a la vez…como les cae? ._.

El Rey habia llegado ya al departamento que le habia pertenecido a Maya, entraron furtivamente a el y en efecto, estaba hecho un desastre, como si una pelea hubiese ocurrido,habia rastros de sangre por doquier

-parece que en verdad la asesinaron-dijo Papa mirando el lugar

El Rey analizaba todo detenidamente

-fuiste tu?-le pregunto Fere al monarca

-claro que no

-que lastima, me hubiese sentido orgulloso de ti-continuo el frances con burla

-crees que haya sido el Hybrid?-pregunto MaCcann

El monarca se acerco a la ventana y vio en el alfeizar, unas rasgaduras, algo muy grande habia entrado por ella

-es lo mas seguro, debemos ir al hospital-

-como encontraremos a Clarke ahora?-pregunto Jean Carlo-los lobos nos odian y querran vengarse, ellos piensan que fue usted-

_**Hola a todos, gracias por sus lindos comentarios, les dejo aquí el nuevo chapter y respondo algunas dudas**_

_**Fere y Jean Carlo son una pareja realmente muy problemática, el conde tiene un carácter de lo mas terrible y odioso, y eso le traerá recurrentes peleas con su pareja, asi que es costumbre que solo estén de la greña XD**_

_**Al y Fere son bastante parecidos los dos y por eso también se pelean, son como dos grandes divas y a veces creo que batallan por saber quien es el mas odioso jajajajaa :l**_

_**Allysa es y sera siempre el máximo orgullo de su madre, Alucard la entrenara personalmente y por lo tanto, ella jamas aceptaría a un lobo con ella, seria muy impropio, la bella diosa esta destinada a ser la esposa de uno de los nietos del Rey y con lo cual, resarcir el nombre de los Tepes ante la comunidad vampirica que tanto Thad como Lala en cierta forma "mancharon" con sus uniones con hombres lobos, Allysa jamas podría decepcionar a su mamá, simplemente porque ella y Dean. Serán la adoracion del príncipe por el hecho de ser hijos de Poseidon.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, los veo despues**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**Feliz Domingo!**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	8. Chapter 8

-debemos llamar a Thad,su clan peligra, que de ordenes estrictas de no enfrentarse a ningun hombre lobo-

-cree que se dirijan hacia ellos?-pregunto Poseidon preocupado

-para atraer mi atencion, es lo mas seguro, iran contra cualquier vampiro de esta ciudad

-Al-dijo nervioso mi padre

-el hospital es un lugar seguro ahora, ellos no saben que esta ahi, asi que aprovecharemos eso para mantenerlos a salvo-

-Steve, si vamos a pelear contra todos los hombres lobo de Salem y lo mas seguro es que pronto se corra la voz en todo el mundo de que tu mataste a Maya, comenzaran a llegar muchisimos mas-dijo Fere-como demonios vamos a contener esa estampida sin matarlos?

-ellos buscan venganza, mas no vamos a asesinarlos, hariamos el trabajo de los Hybrids,acabando con todos los guerreros lycans-

-claro!-interrumpio Brian admirado-ese fue siempre su objetivo! Acusar al rey de matar a su reina y asi los lobos vendrian en contra nuestra, no tendriamos otro recurso que matarlos, waaoo! Que buen plan!-

-y que hacemos ahora?-

-no podemos contribuir a lo que los Hybrid desean,en este momento, podria apostar que hay mas de uno, mas debemos buscar la manera de detenerlos-

-podemos usar un tranquilizador poderoso,si lo utilizamos en lugar de nuestras balas, puedo asegurar dormir a los lobos por 24 horas-sugirio Jean Carlo

-eso nos daria suficiente tiempo, puedes hacerlo?-

-si Poseidon me presta la RAD para prepararlo, lo tendras al amanecer

-amigo mio, todo esta a tu disposicion-ofrecio papa

-bien,entonces comienza a prepararlo,nosotros iremos a buscar al lider de la ciudad para ponerlo sobre aviso, te veremos en el hospital en cuanto tengas todo listo-mando el monarca

-bien, Poseidon, me llevas?-pregunto Jean Carlo sin importarle pedirle a Fere que lo llevara

-seguro, vamos

Ambos hombres volvieron al auto y el conde ni siquiera se inmuto por la frialdad de su compañero

-busquemos al sobrino de Al-mando el Rey y todos sus perros obedecieron.

En el hospital, Alucard estaba poniéndolos al tanto de la situación a Ram, y los demás, Lala estaba aterrada en brazos de su madre

-lo sabia!-decia llorosa-Clawd no debio meterse en ese lio!

-si vuelvo a escuchar tus lloriqueos niña, vas a conocerme-le regaño su padre-ya Cleo esta aquí por tu culpa, no quiero que otro mas sufra por tu cobardía!

-Al!-dijo Ine molesta-

-tu sabes que es cierto Integra, y todos aquí lo sabemos pero nadie se lo dice, si no aprende a ser mas valiente, algun dia ,su amado Clawd o sus amigos, serán muertos por su culpa!-

La pobra Ula estaba realmente afligida al escuchar a su padre que solo se limito a esconderse detrás de su mamá

-culparas a tu hija de algo que fue tu error?-pregunto la Reina saliendo del cuarto de mi esposa

El príncipe la miro

-tu la sobreprotegiste desde que era una niña, construiste un mundo color rosa a su alrededor y ahora pretendes que tenga valentía? Si jamas se la enseñaste, como esperas que la tenga ahora?

El conde Tepes no sabia ni que contestar

-nuestros hijos son lo que nosotros le inculcamos, si Lala es cobarde es porque tu mismo le mostraste que no era necesario pelear por nada ya que tu lo hacias por ella, y te sucederá lo mismo con Allysa si no la entrenas-

Mi hermanita solo jugaba de lo mas relajada en brazos de su madre

-no la juzgues tan duramente Alucard, si deseas que tu hija pelee, enseñale como hacerlo…si no, entonces pelea tu por ella…-

Todos miraron a la hermosa mujer, tenia todas las agallas de ser una gran soberana

-mi esposo fue rumbo al clan de Vampiros, nosotros debemos asegurarnos de que ningun hombre lobo nos utilice de carnada, esto es un un juego de ajedrez, los Hybrid están usando sus peones, no dejemos que ellos lleguen aquí-

-vigilaremos en el ultimo piso-dijo mi madre-no permitiremos que se acerquen, la RAD peleara también junto a ustedes-

-y eso lo agradezco-sonrio la dama-asi que, Al, tu, Integra y sus hijos, no salgan del hospital, no deben saber que estamos aquí

-bien-acepto la inglesa, Vlady estaba en casa con su nana y estaba totalmente seguro, la reina fue en busca de los perros para avisarles lo que sucedia, el esposo de papá volteo bastante furioso hacia su ex master

-yo solo entrenare a Allysa y a Dean, Draculaura y Vlad, son a partir de ahora, solo responsabilidad tuya.- y se alejo sin decir una sola palabra mas.

La bella dama solo resoplaba realmente molesta, Al en ocasiones la sacaba de quisio!

Poseidon llevaba a Jean hacia la mansión RAD y llegaron sin contratiempos, entrando al lugar que estaba vacio ya que la mayoría estaba en sus casas o en el hospital. Papá le llevo hasta el laboratorio de Viktor

-ahí están los cachivaches de Hades, sírvete con la cuchara grande-le ofrecio

-gracias, me pondré a trabajar de inmediato-respondio el gascon quitándose el abrigo y arremangándose la camisa-

Mi padre se veia realmente preocupado y su amigo lo noto

-creo que deberías ir con Al, estas claramente nervioso por el-

-el y mi bebe son vampiros, no quiero que algo les suceda,Clawrk es parte de la manada y el sabia que Cleo esta en el hospital , no quiero creer..

-Poseidon, no puedes comenzar a dudar de tu propio equipo, el padre de los Wolf es fiel a la RAD y no creo que los traicione…

-si le llegan los rumores que el Rey encañono a su hijo…

-pero el sabe que no es capaz de lastimarlo, ha peleado a lado nuestro y dudo que mencione en donde esta la reina y los demás vampiros …confía en el

Mi papá se sento bastante nervioso

-cuando Al esta en peligro…realmente no…me importa mucho los demás…solo deseo que el este bien y que no le lastimen…se que soy un cobarde pero..

-claro que no-sonrio el ex sacerdote comenzando a trabajar-estas enamorado y eso es muy común…pero te aseguro que tu familia estará bien-

-creo que debo ir con el-se levanto decidido- necesito tenerlo conmigo

-ve…en cuanto esto este listo, me reuniré con ustedes-

-te admiro realmente amigo…como es que puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que Fere esta afuera?

Jean sonrio con melancolía

-el sabe cuidarse muy bien…además, no creo que lo nuestro sea tan profundo como lo tuyo con Al

-ah no?

-no…el amor es diferente creo yo..-

Poseidon se acerco a su amigo

-que pasa con ustedes?-le pregunto directamente

Jean le miro

-es complicado

-le amas?

-mucho

-y el a ti?

-no lo se-respondio el ex cura suspirando-en ocasiones creo que si…y en otras,creo que no-

-entonces no es amor real, si tu me preguntas si Al me ama te contestaría al momento que si y mucho, porque estoy seguro de su amor

-yo estoy seguro de lo que yo siento, mas no puedo sentir lo mismo de su parte…se que lo merezco por haber dejado todo por el, se como es…nuestra relación, es muy difícil mas yo acepte estar con el aunque en ocasiones me duela su indiferencia-

Poseidon palmeo a su amigo

-no te mereces eso…si no eres feliz..te sugiero que busques a quien que si pueda darte esa seguridad de sentirte amado….

-gracias-sonrio el gascon-eso hare

-ire con Al y mi pelona-

-claro, ire pronto

-cuento con ello-respondio papá yendo ya hacia la salida

Mientras tanto, Thad había sido informado por el Rey de lo ocurrido, todos los vampiros habían sido puestos en toque de queda y que no salieran de sus casas, ítem mas, no asesinar a ningun hombre lobo, esta raza tenían por costumbre, tener habitaciones de pánico en donde solian esconderse, era mas por tradición que por temer a los humanos o algun enemigo, pero ahora, quedaba como anillo al dedo y la orden había llegado directo del monarca, todos tenían que permanecer dentro de tales habitaciones hasta que se pasara la contingencia.

Thad sin embargo, pidió unirse a los perros, Clawdeen era su prometida y no iba a permitir una desunión en ambas razas, no era bueno para su futuro asi que, aseguro que su familia estuviera ya en salvo y subio al auto del Rey.

-hacia donde?-pregunto el conde con fastidio

-debemos ir al hospital, ahí esperaremos a Jean Carlo…dejaremos los autos a un par de cuadras antes y nos transportaremos dentro del mismo-

-los Wolf ya sabían que estábamos ahí…si se enteran que tenemos a Clawd

-estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad-dijo mi amigo de inmediato-le mande mensaje a Papá de que todo estaba bien, el no va a delatarnos….pueden confíar en eso y que mantendra a los lobos lejos del hospital

-y agradecemos tu ayuda-respondio el monarca con humildad-lo que necesitamos ahora es tiempo –

Cuando en ese momento,un terrible grito los hizo voltear hacia arriba, dos terribles Hybrids venían en picada a atacar a los perros de reserva

-menuda mierda!-decia Fere furioso sacando sus armas-a este si me lo puedo joder?

-por supuesto-acepto el Rey disparando también a su vez-

Yo le contaba a Cleo todo lo sucedido, su madre también estaba ahí junto con Nefera

-los vampiros solo dan problemas!-decia mi cuñada furiosa

-hey!-reclamo Al quien estaba durmiendo a mi hermanita-

-Neffy-le regaño su madre

-no podemos salir del hospital entonces?

-por seguridad, es mejor no-conteste-preferimos que se queden aquí

-por supuesto-acepto mi suegra-no ire a ningun lado sin mi Cleito-ella sonrio y paso su mano con ternura en los cabellos de mi novia

**AQUI DEUCE –DYLAN**

**DEJO EL NUEVO CHAPTER DE MI NOVIA**

**XDDDDDDD YEAAAH!**

**ESPERAMOS COMENTARIOS**

**SIII ME LA ROBE EL DIA DE HOY Y NO LO LAMENTO JAJAAA**

**NOS VEMOS**

**DEUCE G.**

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	9. Chapter 9

-esos Hybrids pueden venir aquí?-pregunto nerviosa mi mujer

-esperemos que no, hay dos enemigos que desean dañarnos y aunque ustedes no son vampiros-explicaba Al-por asociacion lo son, Deuce es mi hijastro y bien podrian venir tambien por ustedes-

Iba a acostar a Allysa en su cochecito cuando mi hermanita se desperto llorando aferrandose mas a su mami y llamandola

-shhh, aqui estoy preciosa-sonrio el principe arrullandola de nuevo-no pasa nada

-no quiere que la acuestes-dije mirandola

-no, llora al sentir que la pondre en la carreola, mi bebita es muy inteligente mas no dejara a mamá ir a ayudar a su papi-

En eso, Poseidon entraba a la habitacion

-y hablando de el-sonrio Al besandolo

-todo bien?-pregunto el dios acariciando a su marido

-si, quise dormirla para ir contigo pero en cuanto la acuesto, se despierta

-prefiero que no salgas del hospital, las cosas estan peor que nunca

-dad y los perros y el Rey?-pregunte

-tenian que haber llegado ya-dijo extrañado

-no estan aqui-dijo Nefertari

-algo debio detenerlos-respondio mi padre-ire con la RAD, debemos apoyarlos en esta batalla

Mientras tanto, el Rey libraba batalla contra los Hybrid, los perros luchaban valientemente dando muestras del porque de su fama, Brian habia saltado hacia la espalda de uno de los enemigos obligandolo a caer al suelo y terminando por descargarle su arsenal, dandole muerte enseguida

-y si quieres mas...me avisas!-decia con soberbia el rubio, entre Mac Cann, Fere y el Rey ultimaron al segundo, devolviendo el silencio a la noche.

-estas cosas vendrán a molestarnos-secundo Fere-creo que debemos mantenernos bajo perfil-

-concuerdo contigo, vayamos al hospital, estaciona unas cuadras antes de llegar a el

-eh….prefiero ir a la RAD-pidio el conde-Jean Carlo esta solo en la mansión y…

-cof cofvoyaacostarmeconelcof cof-bromeo Brian simulando que tosia

-dejate de babosadas Duvallon! –reclamo Alberto

-ve -acepto el Rey-nosotros esperaremos a que llegue con el tranquilizante

-de acuerdo

Todos volvieron a los autos arrancando al mismo tiempo, Manu había sugerido que entre el y Horus, pusieran una protección alrededor del hospital por precaucion

-no podemos hacer eso, los Hybrid notaran la magia en derredor y seria como poner un letrero en neon de "aquí estamos" -dijo Poseidon que se encontraba en lo alto del edificio con los de la RAD- debemos hacerlo a la antigua, vigilaremos cualquier extraño que traspase la puerta y si hay hombres lobo en derredor, tratar de que no se acerquen de alguna manera…no deben saber que la Reina esta aquí-

-descuida-resolvio Maddie-nadie sera tan tonto de enfrentarse a la RAD, si vienen a pelear…les pateamos el trasero

-bien, haremos rondas cada dos horas

-Horus y yo haremos la primera-sugirio Hades-Gore y Demeter la segunda junto con Maddie

-la tercera la haremos yo y Manu-hablo mi suegro

-yo hare la cuarta-hablo papá-

-cuenta conmigo-se ofrecio Viktor-se que no soy muy eficiente pero…

-bromeas?-sonrio Poseidon-tu eres un gran elemento de nuestra familia

El padre de Frankie se sonrojo en extremo, quizás no tenia grandes poderes pero Viktor Stein, tenia toda la madera para ser un héroe.

Al paseaba por el pasillo a Allysa quien aun se veia bastante inquieta, Lala estaba sentada en un mueble, en todo ese tiempo, no habia querido entrar a ver a Cleo, las palabras de su padre le habian calado muy hondo

La bebita se pegaba a la piel de su mami sin querer dormirse por temor a que la dejaran en la carreola

-duerme princesa-le sonreia Al-mama no va a dejarte en el cochechito,lo prometo

La beba por respuesta le ponia la manita en el rostro como diciendo:

-mentira! Si me duermo me vas a dejar -_- -

-Allysa es como yo-dijo Lala con voz molesta- tiene miedo de las balas

-tiene miedo de que la deje-respondio El conde sin mirar a su hija mayor-

-la haras igual de co dependiente ...y me dara gusto ver cuando la regañes por miedosa-

-no te compares con mi bebita que hay un mundo de diferencia-respondio Al con burla- ella heredara mis Jackall cosa que jamas pudiste hacer tu-

-porque no me diste la oportunidad!

-ya te olvidaste cuando te quise enseñar a los 14 años? Y que fue lo que hiciste?

Lala trataba de recordar el hecho

-te lleve a la sala de tiro, te mostre mis armas, te enseñe como se usaban, la manera de tirar, como apuntar y que hiciste tu? Te agarraste a llorar como si yo te hubiese golpeado! Tu madre me regaño por haberte traumado aun cuando no te hice nada-

Ula lo habia olvidado por completo,su padre si la habia querido entrenar pero ella se habia negado por temor

-tu solo pensabas en ropa, moda ,maquillaje y frivolidades, jamas te intereso seguir mis pasos, y ahora me acusan de no querer entrenarte? Tu jamas quisiste hacerlo! Y al ver que no ibas nunca a protegerte por ti misma es claro que yo te protegia de todo, eras mi unica hija, como no hacerlo? Pero ahora, debes dejar de comportarte como una niña, ya eres una señorita y no puedes esperar que te trate al igual que a Allysa, ella es mi bebe, soy su madre, y me necesita-

-yo tambien te necesito-

-para que? Para pagarte tus cuentas? Para llevarte a conciertos? Para comprarte cosas? Dime Lala...quitando todo eso...cuanto tiempo pasaste conmigo sin pedirme nada a cambio?...tu siempre me viste como un banco para tus gastos personales-

La chica no sabia ni que decir

-he cumplido cada uno de tus caprichos...he estado para ti cada que me has necesitado, y siempre te pedi que te alejaras de Clawd...y lo hiciste? NO! Sigues con el aun cuando yo se que no te conviene, bien, lo acepto, mas no me pidas que lo entienda porque su raza es muy inferior a la nuestra y mira lo que una union con ellos ocasiona, mas no me opondre mas, es tu decision y tendras que vivir con ella, mas ahora dime, quien le fallo a quien?-

Draculaura aun estaba sin decir palabra

-ya no amaba a tu madre, realmente no se si alguna vez lo hice, el caso es que ahora... Soy realmente Feliz...tengo a mi familia por la cual siempre peleare, tu elegiste a los lobos...y tendras que vivir con esa decision pero por vida del diablo, jamas vuelvas a compararte con mi Allysa.. Que es mi gran orgullo-

Y prefirio alejarse de su hija mayor que se quedo sin articular palabra.

Fere llegaba en ese momento a la mansión, estaciono afuera y se transporto hacia adentro de la misma buscando a su compañero, sabia y conocía de sobra en donde estaba el laboratorio y hacia alla se dirigio, bajo las escaleras y lo encontró, ensimismado en su tarea

-porque demonios no quieres hijos conmigo?-fue lo primero que le grito el conde furioso

Jean manoteo como 4 veces un tubo de ensayo que tenia en las manos y que había soltado al oir el grito de su pareja regañandolo

-no hagas eso!-le pido mega nervioso al tener ya el tubo en la mano

-contesta lo que te pregunte-dijo furioso quitándose los guantes y el abrigo dejándolos en una silla

El gascon se veia muy extrañado

-cuando dije que no queria?

-en la mañana! Dijiste que nuestra unión jamas daría frutos y que seria un error tenerlos-

Aun el ex sacerdote se veia algo confuso

-la verdad no recuerdo..

-ahora resulta que tienes amnesia?-pregunto el conde realmente molesto y de brazos cruzados- sabes que no te la creo-

-Fere…es por eso que has estado tan enojado conmigo?

-y como esperas que reaccione?-respondio bastante sentido el francés- dices que nuestra relación es un error

Jean Carlo sonrio, jamas pensó que su pareja reaccionaria asi, dejo las cosas en la mesa y se acerco a el

-amor…si dije eso…fue porque pensé que tu no querias un hijo que viniera de mi-

-no me salgas ahora con esa excusa, tu no quieres un hijo mio-respondio Fere tratando de alejarse pero el gascon lo detuvo

- ok…te dire lo que pasa

-no muchas gracias-dijo bastante consentido el francés

-igual te lo dire…mira…creo que en este momento no necesitamos un bebe-

-y sigues?-reclamo Fere muy picado

-escuchame…cariño…espere toda mi vida para tenerte a mi lado…y hablo de toda mi existencia entera…en estos instantes, solo quiero disfrutar de tu compañía-

Alberto lo escuchaba atentamente.

-ambos somos algo difíciles

-tu no lo eres-respondio el conde honesto

-ok, tu eres el dificil pero no quise decírtelo tan directamente, apenas nos estamos adaptando a vivir juntos, a pelear uno a lado del otro, quiero saber que puedo llegar a casa, estar contigo, discutir, y despues de eso, reconciliarnos en la cama…en un mundo en donde estemos solo tu y yo…no podemos tener una familia ahora…primero debemos adaptarnos, disfrutarnos el uno del otro y despues…te prometo, que te fastidiare tanto con que me des un hijo, que practicamente me aprovechare de ti todos los dias y a toda hora-

Fere sonrio

-o sea que tecnicamente me estas advirtiendo que me vas a violar?

-algo asi...-le regreso la sonrisa su pareja

Y se acerco lentamente a su rostro,tomandolo de forma delicada y depositando un dulce beso,Fere lo abrazo haciendolo mas intenso

-ahora voy a pedirte algo-pidio Jean en los labios de su chico-jamas vuelvas a enojarte sin decirme que sucede-

-no era el momento para hablarlo, estabamos en mision-

-la mision puede irse al carajo, tu me interesas mas que cualquier situacion alrededor nuestro...te amo y no me gusta que te alejes de mi-

-de acuerdo...aunque sabes que no me gusta mezclar lo personal con las misiones...pero tratare de expresarte mi descontento-

-mucho mejor-

El gascon volvio a besar apasionadamente al soberbio frances,buscando ya demostrarle su deseo,el conde sonrio al sentirlo

-tienes trabajo-le recordo

-ya esta todo listo, solo hay que esperar un par de horas...-

-y que podemos hacer en un par de horas?-pregunto Fere atrayendo a su pareja-

-tengo una idea-sugirio Jean con picardia

-yo tambien...pero...no lo haremos aqui

-entonces?

Alberto sonrio con malicia diciendo:

-Poseidon y Alucard tienen una linda cama en este lugar, vayamos a su habitacion a..no se, desordenarla un poco...

-es un gran plan!-acepto su compañero siguiendolo

_**Buenas tardes a todos! Gracias por seguir mis historias, les dejo el nuevo capitulo, esperando que lo disfruten**_

_**Un mega beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**Espero sus comentarios!**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	10. Chapter 10

En el hospital, todo estaba tranquilo, Cleo dormia pacificamente, conmigo a su lado cuidandola y Nefertari junto a mi cuñada en el mueble, la RAD vigilaba celosamente, papá estaba con Al en los pasillos, el principe tenia a mi hermanita en sus brazos,no habia querido volver a su carreola

-damela un rato para que descanses-ofrecio el dios-

Su esposo le paso a la bebe quien solo se movio incomoda e iba a soltar el llanto cuando Poseidon le hablo

-shhh, tranquila pelona, a dormir-

Y al escuchar a su papi, Allysa se volvio a quedar dormida

-ya pesa mucho-sonrio Al acomodandole el vestidito

-lo se, es un bodoque pelon-bromeo el dios atrayendo a su marido a el, y abrazandolo -duerme un rato

-no estoy cansado

-aun asi, debes comenzar a cuidarte, dentro de poco tendras a Dean y con dos bebes en casa, sera muy agotador-

-ya lo creo! Pero sera divertido-

-demasiado, y te aseguro que seran tres porque algo me dice que Deuce y Cleo nos dejaran a su niño de vez en cuando-

-tendremos que poner una guarderia-rio Al

-definitivamente...sabes...creo que sera grandioso-

El conde sonrio acariciando el rostro de su esposo

-por supuesto que si...adoro mi vida contigo, lo sabias? Cada dia es diferente y para mi...la unica felicidad que he conocido a sido a tu lado-

Poseidon le beso

-opino lo mismo-

-te amo-

-yo mas pero potencializado como mil veces-

Al sonrio abrazando a papa y recargandose en el para poder dormir un poco.

El rey mientras tanto, estaba mirando hacia afuera en un enorme ventanal que daba justo frente a los ascensores, la ciudad parecia pacifica, mas se escuchaba de vez en cuando, el aullido de un lobo a distancia.

La reina se acerco a el ofreciendole de su botella de agua

-gracias...porque no estas dormida?-pregunto-Fere dispuso una habitacion para ti-

-sabes que odio los hospitales-

-lo se, pero debes descansar

-tengo el mal habito de no dormir si no esta cierto Rey a mi lado-

El soberano sonrio

-lo se, me sucede lo mismo contigo-

La dama se acerco a abrazar a su esposo con cariño mientras el besaba su frente

-los lobos se estan comunicando entre si-observo la reina

-asi es

-quizas llegaron mas

-es lo mas seguro...

-Steve

-dime

-tu mataste a Maya?

El soberano miro a su esposa con cara de reproche

-no lo hice!

-lastima...me hubiera gustado creer que lo hiciste tu-respondio la bella mujer sonriendo

-lo mismo me dijo Fere

-esa mujer parecia todo un zoologico entero

El Rey la miro extrañado

-disculpa?

-era loba, zorra, vibora y coneja a la vez-

-ustedes las mujeres si que son implacables con sus rivales-sonrio el monarca-

-tu sabes que soy muy tolerante, pero esa Maya se fue de este mundo sin decirle de mi parte unas cuantas verdades-reclamo la reina bastante celosa

-ella sabia que yo jamas iba a caer en sus trucos-

-lo se cariño, pero una mujer debe cuidar lo que le pertenece...y aunque se oiga horrible…me alegra que este muerta...

-Alice

-y no me arrepiento de decirlo en voz alta-dijo resuelta la dama.

Si algun chico esta leyendo esto, amigos, las mujeres pueden ser absolutamente crueles con una rival , tanto asi que harian ver a Hitles como a una inocente monjita, creanme! Cleo es igual!

Pasaron un par de horas mas y las cosas seguian en calma, eran ya cerca de las 4 de la madrugada cuando mi madre vigilaba en lo alto de la torre, y noto un resplandor en la parte norte de la ciudad

-Gore-llamo al vampiro que vigilaba junto a Demeter

Este se acerco y mi madre le señalo el punto resplandeciente

-que es eso?

El vampiro agudizo su impresionante vista diciendo

-un incendio...es un hogar vampiro

-comenzo ya el ataque de los lobos contra ellos-respondio mamá tomando su iphone-Poseidon! Problemas!

Papá llego en segundos a lado de los demas

-que pasa?

-un incendio, creo que fue provocado-

-hombres lobo-dijo mi padre-debo ir alla

-no puedes inmiscuirte-le regaño mi madre-el Rey se molestara-

-apagare el incendio y volvere, quizas hay gente inocente en esa casa, y no pienso dejar a esos lycans comenzar una guerra civil en mi ciudad, no tardo-

Y desaparecio al momento

-Poseidon!-le grito Maddie-aaah siempre de necio!

Llego en segundos al lugar del siniestro,escondiendose detras de unos arbustos, en efecto, los hombres lobo habian prendido fuego a una mansion presumiblemente de una familia de vampiros, papa aparecio su tridente y llamo a un poderoso tsumani, que llego barriendo con fuerza tanto a los enemigos como a la mansion que ardia en llamas y que en segundos, se apago, el dios respiro tranquilo y desaparecio mas unos ojos le miraban y reconociendolo, le llamo por su nombre:

-Poseidon- habia dicho-la RAD tambien es nuestra enemiga...

Mi padre volvio al hospital en donde los perros se encontraban ya reunidos con su lider

-fuiste a ayudarles?-reclamo Grimaud furioso-

-algun problema con eso?-respondio papá con sarcasmo

-ellos saben ahora que tu estas de nuestra parte!-

-no iba a dejar que murieran inocentes en ese incendio!-replico

-tranquilos-mando el Rey-yo hubiese hecho lo mismo...empezaron ya los ataques a los vampiros

-debemos detenerlos-sugirio MacCann-o esto se convertira en una guerra

-debemos esperar a Jean Carlo

Y como si los hubiesen llamado, tanto el como su pareja, llegaban junto con lo que habian pedido

-aqui esta-mostro Jean un frasco-solo hay que vertirlo en las armas y las balas reaccionaran como tranquilizantes

-bien hecho

Los perros sacaron su armamento al instante al igual que Al, Allysa estaba en brazos de la reina que la sostenia amorosamente para que su madre pudiese preparar sus Jackall, Fere se acerco a el principe diciendole con burla

-que linda cama tienes en la RAD querido Conde Tepes...sabanas muy suaves y mullidas

Al se quedo asi .-.

-como sabes eso?-pregunto con escandalo

-porque Jean Carlo y yo la ocupamos hace un momento, no te molesta o si?

-iuuuuk!-respondio Al con asco al igual que papá

-hey!ustedes hicieron lo mismo con mi cama de la iglesia-reclamo el gascon defendiendo a su chico-

-es diferente!-replico Poseidon

-que lo hace diferente?

-porque yo lo hice! Que horror!-

-vas a tener que comprarme una cama nueva!-dijo Al totalmente exasperado a mi padre-que cosa mas asquerosa!

-bromeas amor? Claro que la compro y quemaremos esta

-exagerados!-dijo Jean Carlo

-eso te pasa por estarme jodiendo la vida Tepes, tengo maneras de jodertela tambien a ti,asi que, tu decides si meterte conmigo o dejarme en paz-le amenazo Fere que obviamente se habia desquitado de las palabras que el principe le habia dicho antes.

Se los dije! Se ponen bien perritas los dos XD

Las armas estuvieron pronto listas, la RAD estaba ya reunida y se le encargaba la proteccion del hospital, yo tambien me uni a ellos asegurandome primero que mi esposa estuviera en salvo junto con la reina y mi hermanita en la misma habitacion, los perros siguieron a su lider que volvio a pedirle a su esposa que permaneciera en el sitio hasta su regreso, los autos arrancaron y fueron en busca de los hombres lobo, los cuales,ya estaban comenzando a rodear la ciudad en manadas de 10, su objetivo: limpiar Salem de vampiros,asi que estaban ya rumbo a los vecindarios que sabian, eran propiedad de sus enemigos,los lobos rugieron al ver acercarse los vehiculos, que enseguida les rodearon

-esto me gusta-sonreia Brian contentisimo y amartillando su arma- show time!

Y manejando a la vez, saco su cuerpo por la ventanilla y comenzo a disparar a diestra y siniestra, tiros tan certeros que los lobos caian sucesivamente, MacCann bajaba el vidrio del auto que compartia con Greg y se unia a la pelea,eran tan excelentes tiradores que una bala equivalia a un lycan y al instante caian paralizados, papa iba con Al quien comenzaba tambien la justa, Poseidon le sostenia por los jeans justo en la cintura mientras el disparaba a cuanto enemigo tuviese enfrente

-ese brinco como pepa!-reia mi padre al ver a un lobo caer de forma comica

La manada estaba furiosa, mas los perros eran mas habiles y estaban dejando fuera al enemigo

_**SALUDOS A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**_

_**DEJANDOLES EL NUEVO CHAPTER**_

_**NOS VEMOS PRONTO**_

_**ESPERAMOS REVIEWS**_

_**D.G. DYLAN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	11. Chapter 11

En el hospital mientras tanto, un guapisimo chico entraba sonriendo de manera graciosa a las enfermeras que cambiaban ya de turno, pedia informes de un doctor amigo suyo y que se suponia estaba de guardia, la recepcionista se dejo envolver al momento por el buen trato del hombre, que mientras la mujer buscaba el horario del medico del cual preguntaban, el hombre escaneaba el lugar, y en ese momento Maddie tomaba un cafe de la maquina expendedora con Horus a su lado

-RAD-dijo para si mismo el caballero que sonreia de manera victoriosa y sin esperar respuesta de la recepcion, salio de pronto del hospital, tenia ya la informacion que habia ido a corroborar

Los lobos se habian desplegado en toda la ciudad, el Rey mando separarse y asi poder cubrir todo el territorio, los perros obedecieron al momento, alejandose cada vez mas del hospital.

Cleo se habia despertado ya, bastante cansada de la cama, trataba de incorporarse cuando la escuche

-nena-pedi-no te levantes

-ya estoy cansada Deucey-me respondio con un puchero

-lo se amor., pero te pidieron total reposo

-ya se...y se que es por DJ, pero estoy cansada-insistio

Yo puse mi mano en su abdomen diciendo:

-hijo, dile a mami que no debe levantarse

-no pongas a DJ en mi contra-rio ella-

-acepta que seremos dos contra ti-sonrei

-disculpa! Mi bebe estara a favor de mami-dijo mi esposa besandome, yo la abrace y justo en ese momento, escuchamos un terrible estruendo,Cleo se pego a mi horrorizada

-que fue eso?

-no tengo idea

La reina quien estaba en el pasillo junto con Ine y mi suegra corrieron hacia la ventana, una parvada de Hybrids rodeaban el hospital

-maldicion!-decia la soberana con asombro

-nos atacan!-exclamo Nefertari asustada

En los pisos inferiores se escuchaba el tronar de los vidrios que indicaban que los enemigos entraban sin consideracion a los enfermos, La Rad entro en accion para defender a todos.

-dos movimientos-sonreia el extraño joven desde el estacionamiento sentado en su auto mirando el desastre que sus esbirros hacían en el lugar-peones y caballos...dispuestos a traerme a la reina en este juego...

Habia aprovechado que los lobos atacaban la ciudad para distraer a los perros, que dejaran el hospital a solas y poder mandar a sus Hibridos por la reina

Yo sali a buscarla y la vi que venia a todo correr

-quedate junto a tu esposa y tu hermana y no salgas!-me mando

-pero...usted

-se defenderme, adentro niño!-dijo cerrando la puerta y encerrandome, esa mujer tenia demasiado caracter

Un Hybrid llegaba ya rugiendo por la ventana, Ine descargaba sus armas en el mas no le hacian absolutamente nada, Lala gritaba asustada al oir las detonaciones, la inglesa la paraba del piso y le gritaba

-ya basta! Entra a la habitacion ahora!

Y empujo a su hija a un cuarto encerrandola. Nefertari trataba de ayudarla cuando escucharon un:

-haganse a un lado

Las dos mujeres obedecieron y un fogonazo de poder paso cual rafaga disparando hacia la bestia y sacandolo por la ventana, pulverizandolo

Tanto la ex condesa como si suegra voltearon asombradas hacia la reina quien estaba en medio del pasillo

-si quieren pelea...les daremos pelea-dijo terminante

Maddie habia avisado a Poseidon del ataque al hospital

-Allysa-dijo muy asustado

-que pasa?-pregunto Al entrando al auto-

-estan atacando-contesto papá-los Hybrids

-mi bebe!-dijo el conde nervioso

El dios marco al rey sin perder el tiempo

-Al y yo volvemos al hospital, lo estan atacando

El monarca no dijo respuesta alguna, solo dio vuelta a su auto peligrosamente y llamando a Fere le dijo:

-Poseidon,Alucard y yo volvemos con los demas, ustedes, encarguense de los lobos

-enterado-contesto el conde

Y ambos hundieron el acelerador a fondo, el esposo de papá no quiso esperar y se transporto al momento junto a mi hermana quien estaba con Cleo en la cama, jugando con su pato muy tranquila aun cuando los disparos y griterio en general, sonaban en el pasillo

-Al!-dijimos mi esposa y yo al momento al verlo-

el conde levanto a Allysa besandola

-mi amor! mamá moria de miedo por ti, mi pequeña diosa-y la abrazaba con fuerza, creo incluso llorando por ella

-mi hermana esta bien, Al-respondi calmandolo

-no se que haria si algo le ocurriera

-jamas dejaremos que algo le pase-respondio Cleo a su vez- de eso puedes estar seguro

-el hospital esta rodeado-mencione

-lose...el Rey y Poseidon vienen hacia aca

Un poderoso estruendo retumbo el edificio

-quedense aqui-mande-ire a apoyar

-Deucey!-dijo mi esposa

-Al debe cuidar de Allysa y prometo volver, debo apoyar a la RAD-tome mi dije y lo converti en mi tridente-ahora vuelvo

Y sali con decision hacia el pasillo,Horus y Hades peleaban en lo mas alto, Demeter y Gore dos pisos abajo, Maddie y Manu contra restaban los ataques en el lobby y Viktor y Jekyll, trataban de evacuar el edificio, La reina, Nefertari e Ine permanecian en el pasillo repeliendo el ataque, llegue a ayudarlas en ese instante llamando a un rayo que carbonizo a la bestia

-bien hecho, guapo-sonrio Ine

Thad llegaba a auxiliarnos

-hay como 20 de ellos aqui-dijo algo asustado-Clawd esta abajo

-vamos con el..estaran ustedes bien?-pregunte a las damas

En eso, un Hybrid llego detras de la reina y ella, con un solo movimiento de su mano, lo carbonizo

-todo bien-sonrio la bella dama

Creanme, cada momento me sorprende mas!

Los perros seguian su labor, los hombre lobo no podian contener a estos asesinos, en eso los aventajaban por mucho, los vampiros eran expertos cazadores mientras que los lycans eran depredadores, no sabian manejar armas con la precision y destreza de los guardias personales del Rey y en eso le llevaban ya una ventaja, mas en una emboscada que armaron los lobos, hicieron que detuvieran sus autos, los 6 bajaban amartillando su armamento mientras el enemigo le rodeaba.

-creo que piden pelea cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo Greg mirando en derredor

-eso creo-respondio Fere acomodandose sus finisimos guantes negros de piel como si bajara a una fiesta o a una junta de negocios-pues les daremos a estas bestias lo que desean

-muerte a los perros!-gritaban los Lycans

-no tengo ganas de morir este dia-sonreia Brian mostrando ya sus colmillos y empuñando sus armas-

-ni yo tampoco asi que...Reservoir Dogs-mando Fere- a por ellos!

Y se lanzaron sobre sus enemigos disparando en un mismo tiempo sus poderosas armas.

Poseidon y el Rey llegaban al hospital en donde los Hybrid atacaban , el jefe de las bestias aun estaba ensu vehiculo y sonreia con satisfaccion al ver al soberano descender de su auto

-ahi esta...la pieza clave de este juego-dijo feliz-

en el lobby, Gore estaba desmayado y Demeter le protegia,mi padre llego a apoyarla deshaciendose del enemigo con un rayo, a excepcion del Rey, papá y la reina, los demas, no habian podido exterminarles, eran muy poderosos, el monarca disparaba su poder a diestra y siniestra, desapareciendo a sus enemigos y yendo a buscar a su esposa, los Hybrids trataban de contenerlo por orden de su lider, Thad auxiliaba a Clawd y yo contenia a los enemigos sin mucho exito

-Deuce!-me grito mi padre llegando a mi lado-disparales al corazon!

Yo obedeci y estallaban en mil pedazos

-aah mira!-sonrei satisfecho- ese es el truco,eh?-

Ine mientras tanto, recargaba su arma, Nefertari lucia algo herida de su rostro al igual que la condesa, la reina se defendia valerosamente, cuando en ese momento, un Hybrid la sorprendio tomandola de la cintura y volando hacia afuera con ella

-Alice!-gritaron ambas

La dama luchaba por zafarse cuando de pronto, la bestia exploto en mil pedazos, manchando terriblemente las paredes

-Heigl!-grito la reina furiosa el nombre de su esposo, ella tambien estaba bastante sucia

-lo lamento linda-sonreia el rey llegando

-mira como me dejaste! Acaso no podias salvarme sin hacerlo pure? Aaagh que asco! Apesta!

El monarca rodo los ojos con fastidio

-no vas a morirte por estar sucia, Alice

-no me interesa!esa cosa hedia!y ahora estoy toda llena de...materia muerta de...aaaaah tu vas a lavar esto!-le amenazo

-como digas-se acerco a su mujer cuando de pronto, en la ventana, el lider de los Hybrid apuntaba hacia la reina, y lanzo su poder, el Rey lo noto y fue hacia su esposa protegiendola recibiendo el impacto directamente en la espalda, todo su cuerpo se sintio arder, su mujer veia horrorizada lo ocurrido, el Rey brillaba por completo,y lentamente regreso a la normalidad.. El monarca respiraba pesadamente, miro sus manos y debajo de ellas, en las muñecas exactamente, habia dos espantosos orificios sangrantes

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**_

_**UN CHAPTER MAS Y TERMINA ESTE FIC**_

_**D.G.**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	12. Chapter 12

-por dios-dijo su esposa asustada-las restricciones... han sido rotas-

El Rey movia la cabeza como diciendo: joder! Que suerte la mia!

el ser sonreia de manera victoriosa y diciendo en voz alta:

-jake mate

Y se alejo volando,la reina abrazo a su esposo con fuerza.

-Steve

-tranquila-le pidio el...todo estara bien

-ya se acerca!...en un mes...

-shhh, ya lo hemos pasado antes...lo superaremos otra vez-le pidio abrazandola aun cuando sus heridas sangraban profusamente

Tanto Ine como Nefertari se veian extrañadas, como era que se habia herido de esa manera? Si el disparo lo habia recibido en la espalda?y como Alice siendo una mujer tan fuerte, estaba tan asustada llorando en brazos de su esposo?

Los perros ganaban la contienda, los lobos habian sido dormidos en su totalidad, Fere estaba a lado de Jean preguntandole

-estas bien, mon amour?

-por supuesto,mon cheri-sonrio el gascon a su chico

-por favor!-reclamo MacCann-parece que los cariñositos los abortaron! Dejen de hacer eso-

-nosotros hemos soportado las niñerias de Danny desde hace tiempo, asi que no tienes porque no soportar nuestros apelativos cariñosos-replico Fere

-es que ustedes se ven bastante creepies-secundo Greg- jamas nos acostumbraremos a verlos juntos-

-pues se aguantan-afirmo el conde-vayamos al hospital, quizas el Rey necesita ayuda-

-mas accion! Eso me gusta-dijo Brian entusiasmado yendo hacia el auto cuando de los cielos, cayo el cuerpo mutilado de un hombre lobo, los perros se alejaron por instinto de inmediato al verlo caer, era Clarke

Voltearon hacia arriba mientras un Hybrid se alejaba volando, MacCann intento disparar mas el enemigo estaba ya muy lejos, Daniel se habia agachado a revisarlo

-fueron absolutamente crueles –

el lycan estaba casi despedazado-

-el traidor fue traicionado-respondio Fere sabiamente, mirandolo-asi es la vida

Acto seguido, dirigio su poder hacia el lobo desapareciendolo

-que haces?-pregunto MaCCann

-si lo dejamos aqui, los lobos al despertar pensaran que lo hicimos nosotros, mejor que crean que esta desaparecido, jamas creeran que un Hybrid lo mato…asi que dejen de pensar en este tipo que es solo un viejo sin importancia…vayamos con el Rey-

-apesta a perro quemado-decia Brian con cara de asco-

Al llegar al hospital, vieron el desastre que habían ocasionado las bestias, Demeter curaba a Gore y Maddie hacia lo mismo con Jekyll que tenia algunas contusiones, mas lo que les sorprendio a todos los Perros, fue ver a la reina colocar un vendaje en las muñecas del Rey

-Steve-dijo Fere con asombro

El rey lo miro

-los lobos?-pregunto

-que te sucedió?-cuestiono a su vez Mac Cann acercandose preocupado al igual que el resto

-no es nada

-el Hybrid rompió las restricciones-hablo la reina con tristeza y los guardias se veian sumamente sorprendidos, hasta preocupados diria yo-

-Alice!-reclamo el Rey

-es lo que sucedió no?

-todo esta bien

Poseidon y Al se acercaron a su vez

-se siente bien, señor?-pregunto Papá

-si…no pasa nada

-no es posible-dijo Greg palideciendo

-estas seguro?- volvió a interrogar Mac mirando a su monarca-Steve…en verdad..

-les repito que estoy bien

-no lo estaras si realmente el Hybrid lo hizo-respondio Fere bastante preocupado

Al y mi padre se miraban sin entender, pero por la cara de sus compañeros, era bastante grave

-nada va a sucederme-respondio el monarca levantándose y ayudando a su esposa a hacer lo mismo-iremos a casa y lo arreglaremos

-sabes que no puedo!-alzo la voz Fere-maldicion te lo había advertido!

-Fere…baja la voz-

-es que…

-suficiente-mando el soberano-debemos ir con los lobos en cuanto despierten…por lo pronto, llevemos a tu nuera a la RAD-le dijo a mi padre

El monarca se veia bastante palido, sus vendajes de nuevo comenzaban a sangrar y Poseidon lo noto mirándolo fijamente

-porque no descansa un poco?-le sugirió-yo me encargare de Cleo y de mi gente.-

-no podre descansar hasta hablar con los lobos-

-ellos duermen ahora…descanse mientras ellos vuelven en si

-apoyo eso-acepto la reina mirando a su esposo.

-nos vamos a meter en su manada?-pregunto el conde de la Fere furioso-y tu en ese estado?

-estoy bien!-volvio a decir con firmeza-y dejen de mirarme como si me hubieran pegado la lepra, no sucede nada-

-nos preocupamos por usted-respondio Jean Carlo-

El Rey sonrio

-realmente no les creo pero gracias

Esto hizo enfadar al francés

-sabes algo? Me molesta que no confies en nosotros cuando te hemos dado muestras de lealtad

-te recuerdo que ustedes han derrocado a todos los Reyes anteriores?-respondio el soberano-

-vas a vivir del pasado?

-el pasado es enseñanza para el futuro

-deja tus frases de Facebook , no queremos verte lastimado

-estoy bien, esto no es nada…no es la primera vez y si antes no me ha matado, no lo hara esta vez-

Y tomando a su esposa de la mano, salio del hospital, algunos de los perros resoplaron furiosos y salieron detrás de detuvo a Jean Carlo

-espera….dime que sucede?-le pidió

El gascon solo suspiro

-no es mi deber revelar secretos del monarca…despues de esto, no creo que nos veamos por un tiempo, amigo mio

-pero..porque?-pregunto Al-tambien somos parte de su elite…

-Al…no es personal…pero preferimos no inmiscuirte en asuntos del Rey-

-disculpa?-pregunto algo ofendido

-lo lamento-dijo el ex sacerdote

-Jean Carlo!-le grito su novio

-debo irme, yo te llamo-dijo el amigo de papá a la pareja y volvio con Fere que lo esperaba en la puerta, ambos se quedaron bastante confundidos

-que habrá sucedido?

-lo ignoro-dijo el príncipe dudoso-jamas me entere de los asuntos de la corte, realmente no tenia conocimiento de ello-

-se veian muy preocupados

-eso parece-

-ya hablaremos con ellos mas tarde, debemos llevar a Cleo a la RAD ahí estará mas comoda…pero…el edificio esta evacuado-observo papá

-descuida, tomaremos una ambulancia y la llevaremos ahí para mas comodidad, yo la abrire, tu ves por ella

-que vándalo eres, cariño-sonrio Poseidon coqueto abrazando a su esposo y apretándole el trasero

._. asi es mi padre!

El príncipe le beso con pasión diciendole

-te recuerdo que no tenemos cama en la RAD-dijo sonriendo

-por eso también quiero ir alla, para quemarla y pedir otra, ire por leona, Deuce y Allysa

-te espero en el estacionamiento-

-hecho

Y ambos se pusieron en movimiento, yo ayude a Papá a llevar a mi esposa al aparcamiento, Al había "tomado prestada" una ambulancia y ahí llevamos a Cleo, toda la RAD había ido ya hacia la mansión para preparle su habitación, Jekyll preferia tenerla a ahí para poder monitorearla a gusto, y que no surgiera alguna complicación con DJ, entre papá yo y Ram subimos la cama a la ambulancia mientras Al manejaba con Allysa en sus piernas. El faraón había querido ir con mi esposa en la ambulancia, le tomaba la mano besándola

-papi-decia mi niña llorosa-yo…no se…como..

-shhh-le pedia Ramses besándola- solo me importa saber que te tengo a mi lado, sana,salva y con mi bellísimo nieto dentro de ti

Cleo le beso

-lo amaras?-le pregunto con inocencia

-bromeas? Ese bebe va a ser mi adoracion…el nuevo faraón…sera perfecto porque viene de ti, mi hermoso tesoro del Nilo

-te amo papi-sonrio mi esposa feliz

-y yo a ti princesa…y puedes pedir la mas hermosa y fastuosa boda que quieras..tu padre te la pagara!

-no importa lo que cueste?-pregunto caprichosa

-no importa

-aunque la quiera hacer en la torre Eiffel?

-como?-dijo mi suegro sorprendido

-estoy bromeando!-rio- pero debo casarme pronto, debo lucir un vestido hermoso, Que sea la envidia de todas mis amigas-

-en dos semanas haremos la boda-mando Ram-si mi niña quiere lucir como reina,asi sera

Yo solo escuchaba sonriendo y meneando mi cabeza, mi esposa si que sabia manipular a su padre quien la abrazaba orgulloso mientras ella me guiñaba un ojo con complicidad

Allysa iba feliz con su madre , la tenia sentada en sus piernas mientras tenia el volante asido con sus manitas, según la bebe, manejando la ambulancia, era toda una experiencia

-ni ella se la cree-sonreia Poseidon tomándole foto

-tu beba es muy valiente, le encanta experimentar cosas nuevas-

-lo se pero nos pueden multar si la ven ahí, dámela-

Al sentir las manos de papá que deseaba quitarla de su madre, pego el grito llorando

-ok ok, ya entendí-dijo el dios- quieres manejar con mamá

Allysa lo miro como diciendo -_- pff es obvio! No me distraigas que puedo chocar :3

Al le besaba con ternura su cabecita

-dile a papi que te gusta mucho la ambulancia, que te compre una-

-amor, no le des ideas-le regaño Poseidon

-jejeje, disculpa….cariño, creo que es tiempo de despertar también a Dean

-seran 7 meses amor

-lo se, pero quiero disfrutarlo, con Allysa no fue asi, solo la tuve 3 meses y con Dean,…deseo sentirlo-

-pero tus fiebres-dijo mi padre preocupado

-ya sabemos como calmarlas-sonrio coqueto el vampiro-ademas, es el segundo, mi cuerpo ya se acostumbro a una espera…en verdad quisiera hacerlo-

-ok-acepto papá-hagamos algo, lo despertare, si ocurre lo mismo con tus fiebres, lo dormiremos de nuevo hasta 3 meses antes de que DJ despierte, te parece?-

-trato hecho-sonrio Al

-de nuevo tus hormonas-dijo Poseidon con cara de :S -

-aaah no fue tanto!-se quejo el conde

-hablamos de tus antojos?-

-solo comia mostaza!-

-Con Allysa! Espero que con Dean no se te ocurra comer sangre de cordero o algo asi

-mmm, yummi-dijo el vampiro con cara de :p

-Al!-replico papá asustado

-estoy jugando-rio divertido mientras Allysa sonaba el claxon de la ambulancia

24 horas despues, los lobos comenzaron a despertarse, todos estaban furiosos, se habían reunido en la explanada de la casa de Romulus, algunos rugían mientras otros gritaban improperios, no tenían un líder y nada los hacia calmar su coraje en contra los vampiros.

-ellos tienen la culpa-gritaban

-nos han injuriado!

-mataron a Maya!

-Clarke esta desaparecido!-

-no podemos culparlos de todo-reclamaba el padre de Clawd haciéndose escuchar-nosotros también somos culpables al hacernos confiados de nuestro propio destino

-tu que sabes de esto. Wolf?-reclamaba uno de la manada-

-reclamo…porque no pienso llevar este odio mas alla…los vampiros son mas poderosos que nosotros….pudieron habernos exterminado pero no fue asi…al contrario…solo nos durmieron mientras el hospital fue devastado por Hybrids…nuestros verdaderos enemigos en común con ellos…-

-tu hijo fue secuestrado-reclamo otro

-no es verdad-respondio Clawd apareciendo a lado de su padre- yo quise luchar junto a ellos, los vampiros nos ayudaron, escuche sus planes y jamas lastimaron a uno de los nuestros, yo pelee a su lado…y por mi honor…que pelearon con bravura contra los Hibridos, ellos y la RAD…mientras a nosotros nos ganaba la rabia…ahora…queremos volver a tener ese pleito entre nosotros? Eso es tonto!-

Un murmullo de asombro se formaba entre los lycans que crecia al momento, la multitud se abria confundida, Clawrk y su hijo miraban extrañados, el Rey de los vampiros caminaba en línea recta con los perros detrás de el.

-buenas noches señor Wolf-saludaba el soberano en forma respetuosa

Su semblante estaba palido y de sus muñecas aun estaban vendadas y ensangrentadas

-buenas noches señor Heigl-respondio Clawrke

-me alegra que tenga la palabra esta noche…porque vine a hablar con ustedes…

El murmullo aumentaba peligrosamente, los perros estaban bastante tensos, algunos con las manos en los bolsillos mas tenían las armas ya listas

-te dije que era mala idea-dijo Fere detrás de el monarca-

-señor-hablo el padre de Clawd-adelante…le escuchamos

El monarca volteo hacia los lobos

-antes que nada, quiero que sepan, que yo no mate a Maya…ella creía en la unión de ambas razas y yo también sigo ese código, jamas he huido ante mis propios actos mas esta vez…yo no he dado muerte a su soberana….asi que no quieran juzgarme por algo que no he hecho-

Todos los lobos hablaban entre si

-tenemos un enemigo en común…los Hybrid…ellos aun desean acabar con los hombres de ambas razas y no debemos permitirlo por el bien de nuestras mujeres…si realmente desean tenernos de enemigos, piensenlo dos veces…porque a parte de ellos…nosotros podemos dañarlos y no es realmente nuestra intención-

Todos los hombres lobo se miraron entre si, ellos sabían que los vampiros era una raza realmente fuerte y no podían competir contra ellos

-nosotros estamos sin líder-decia un experimentado licántropo-nuestra reina a partido

-entonces es tiempo de que escojan a un nuevo soberano-aconsejo el Rey- y justo delante de ustedes, tienen a alguien que puede guiarlos por el rumbo correcto-

El monarca señalo al padre de Clawd

-yo?-dijo asustado el hombre

-creo que has dado muestras de sabiduría, valor y coraje, tres cosas que sé, tienen los lobos y que tu, puedes potencializarlos, ya es tiempo de que su gente avance…queremos ser aliados, no enemigos, su reina murió, si, y lloraremos por ella juntos mas debemos mantener a salvo a todos nuestros jóvenes que ellos son nuestro futuro, y como símbolo de mi sinceridad. Te pido a ti, delante de toda tu comunidad, la mano de tu hija Clawdeen para el líder del clan de la ciudad-

Los lobos daban mezclas de asombro pero esta vez en diferente forma, el sobrino de Al llego hasta el padre de Clawd, su novia estaba a lado de su madre mas sorprendida que el, mi amigo abrió la caja y en ella, un bellísimo anillo de diamante brillaba

-este anillo a pertenecido a todas las mujeres Tepes, si me permites…deseo que ahora sea tuyo Clawdeen…quiero convertirte en mi esposa y asi, unir a ambas razas, dime bella señorita Wolf…aceptas ser mi esposa?-

La chica estaba totalmente en shock, mas al ver el rostro de su chico, sonrio ampliamente y dijo:

-acepto

Thad colocaba la sortija en mano de su prometida mientras todos aplaudían emocionados

-esto es ridículo-dijo Fere al oído de su monarca

-siempre apuesta a los jóvenes enamorados, son los que ayuda en casos extremos-le contestaba el Rey

Clawrk estaba radiante de felicidad, miro al Monarca diciendo:

-creo que con esto, sellamos nuestra unión, mi señor…cuente con los lobos como aliados contra los Hybrids

-gracias, mi gente salvara a la tuya y La RAD también esta dispuesta a ayudarnos, somos mas que el enemigo, el debe cuidarse de nosotros-

-viva el rey Clawrk!-vitoreaba uno de los licántropos siendo ovacionado por todos

-aah genial-decia Daniel con fastidio- esto parece partido de soccer-

-a mi me agrada-sonrio Brian-viva el Rey de los vampiros!-grito emocionado y todos los lobos le respondieron con fuertes "vivas" todos los perros lo miraron con cara de ._. Duvallon si que sabia mover multitudes

El padre de Clawd se acerco al monarca

-se ve usted palido…acaso esta muy lastimado?-

Su rostro lucia cansado y de sus muñecas aun se veia claramente la sangre aun cuando el había bajado las mangas de su camisa para disimular

-descuida-sonrio el Rey-estare bien en unas semanas, cuida de tu gente, se un buen soberano-

-tratare de seguir su ejemplo-dijo Clawrk sincero

-mejor construye uno propio…llamame si necesitas ayuda y confía en la RAD

-lo hare, en cuanto tenga noticias de Clarke, le llamare

El monarca solo sonrio con melancolía, no era momento de decirle que su gran amigo, había muerto en manos de los Hybrids

Esa misma noche, el Rey,su esposa, y los Reservoir Dogs volvieron a LA,el monarca estaba ya demasiado herido y Fere se había encargado de colocarle una transfusion en el avión directo a tierra santa. No se despidieron de papá y Al.

Una semana mas tarde, Cleo había sido dada de alta, Draculaura había esperado para visitarla cuando estuviese en su casa, lloro a mares en sus brazos pidiéndole disculpas y obviamente, mi esposa se lo concedio al instante, eran grandes amigas.

Poseidon había despertado ya a Dean de su sueño, yo pedi sentirlo en cuanto lo hizo y le pedi a Al tocar su abdomen, el accedió , Allysa y yo nos acercamos, le coloque su manita en su mami y antes de decirle el nombre de nuestro hermano, ella sonrio feliz diciendo

-Di!-

Los tres nos quedamos asi O.O

-si amor-sonrio Al- es Dean

La bebe le daba palmaditas a su mami feliz de haber reconocido a su hermanito y yo recordé, lo unidos que iban a ser en el futuro, Allysa iba a cuidar del nuevo miembro de la familia

-hola pollito-dije sin poder contenerme al sentir la calida presencia de mi hermanito

-pollito?-sonrio Al

-si,el sera el pequeño de la casa,asi como un pollito-respondi

-pollito-repitio el-me gusta!

Poseidon nos veia con orgullo y se acerco a su esposo besándolo con devoción y diciéndole mil veces: te amo príncipe y el le respondia con el mismo amor un: y yo a ti bebe, esos dos son en verdad, un gran ejemplo a seguir.

En solo siete meses mas…tendre junto a mi, a ese par que me conquisto totalmente con su visita, ya queria verlos crecer, jugar, pelear y que se convirtieran, en el par de hombres increíbles que sé, llegaran a ser

En dos semanas mi vida cambiara, me casare con Cleo y comenzare una familia propia

Solo algo oscuro se veia en el futuro

El Hibrido principal habia escapado

No sabemos aun quien o cual era su forma humana…pero somos mas los que defenderemos nuestros hogares ,que él que desea destruirlos..

Y se preguntaran por la cama de Al y Poseidon en la RAD?

XD la quemaron!

Cuando llegaron a la habitación esta estaba bastante desastrosa que el esposo de papá redecoro por completo el lugar.

Asi o mas exagerado? Jejejejeje

Gracias por leer mi historia.

Nos vemos pronto

Los saluda

DEUCE GORGON.

_**Hola a todo mundo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**Decidi subir dos capítulos al mismo tiempo ya que estare escribiendo mi fic para otro sitio web, a ver como me va :p**_

_**Deséenme suerte!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, a mi me encanto escribirla, agradezco su apoyo a mis perros, ellos son de mi propia inspiración y que los acepten tan bien, es un gran halago para mi, todo lo que hago, lo hago por una simple razón**_

_**Por ustedes**_

_**Mis fics son para su deleite y agradezco tanto sus comentarios, son mi mejor paga**_

_**Espero seguir contando con sus reviews, me fascina leerlos! Y cualquier pregunta la responderé con gusto en el inicio del otro fic**_

_**Ya saben! Entre mas coments me dejen, mas rápido actualizo el nuevo**_

_**Un besote!**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


End file.
